


Harry Potter and the Prince of Destiny

by Lifesjustagame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magically Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesjustagame/pseuds/Lifesjustagame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is taken from the door step of the Dursley's to be loved and trained till he is ready to go to Hogwart's to fulfill his destiny. If he can have some fun along the way...all the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry, the thought to be vanquisher of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the only survivor of the killing curse, The-Boy-Who-Lived among other names, was left on the doorstep of the Dursley's that fateful night.

However, during that night, the professors of Hogwarts were not the only suspicious characters on privet drive.

Mere minutes after their departure a shadowy cloaked figure came gliding down the street.

It made quick work of the protective wards before very carefully scooping up the infant.

Little Harry Potter remained asleep as he was safely secured into the arms of the unknown person.

Before the two could make their leave, three pops sounded the entrance of one Filius Flitwik, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Wulfric one too many names Dumbledore.

They halted any further movement upon seeing the sight in front of them.

"I figured there were alarms on those wards. I however, did not expect both the dueling champion, ex auror and partial master of death all at once" the cloaked man spoke with certain apprehension.

"Put the child down safely and let’s talk. Voldemort is gone you have no reason to…" Albus started but was caught off.

"You think I work him!? No I wish no harm on this child. I will ensure this child's safety and will make sure he never sees the detestable creatures whose hatred for our kind runs in their blood" he spoke venomously.

"The boy must be protected and out of the view of society or else he will possibly grow up to be the next…" Albus tried again.

"You're so stupid and naive. You are looking 20 steps into the future and fail to see what’s in front of you! How you got that wand is beyond me. There are many and much better ways to ensure his safety and privacy then leaving him here. This could possibly be the most half-coked plan I ever heard of old man!"

"You shall show respect to the greatest wizard of our time" declared Filius wand drawn.

"Hold your wand Fili!" exclaimed McGonagall to the taken aback man who became slightly embarrassed at his own outburst.

"Come now. We both wish this boy safety… let us team up…There is nowhere for you to go…dear I say you cannot best us all" Dumbledore tried.

"Ha, I'd be lucky if I could take one of you down…But I do not need to beat you to stop you!" he exclaimed.

With a sudden movement three chains shot out of his cloak, each with a kunai at the ends.

The trio tried to shield but the chains went right through them, wrapping around their bodies and causing them to drop to the ground.

They tried all the spells in their arsenals, but the chains would give no leeway.

The chains appeared to be full of runes and were unbreakable by magic.

"I shall now take my leave" the man laughed.

In the next moment he threw down a tiny black ball that erupted in smoke letting him vanish into nothingness.

After several moments of failed attempts to escape their confines, McGonagall fired a blasting curse at the streets.

She transfigured the ruble into a bolt and chain cutter which she used to free herself.

"Magic cannot penetrate these chains but simple muggle tools can. If I wasn't so infuriated I would complement his creativeness" McGonagall exclaimed freeing Filius and Albus.

"I only hope that the creative mind behind this really does have Harry's best interest at heart" replied Ablus as Filius looked crestfallen at being beaten so easily.

"What do we do now Albus?" asked a worried McGonagall.

"We can only pray that he is in safe hands Mini" replied Dumbledore.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Halos, I have completed my mission and the child is safe" the hooded man reported in as he walked into a heavily warded ancient castle.

He gave a slight bow to the man dressed in a marvelous robe who had a beautiful blonde woman at his side.

"Good work Stealthic. I will look after the child from here" replied the woman taking the baby from the hooded man and walking out of the room.

As she did a miniature and younger version of herself came running over to her.

"Mommy is that Harry? Oh he is so cute let me hold him" exclaimed the miniature version of the women in delight.

The girl could not have been older than 8 or nine years old.

"All in due to time Casandra" replied the woman before the doors closed leaving the hooded man and lord in the room alone.

"Good job Stealthic. You have saved the child from a path of hatred and hurt"

"Thank you my Lord. What is to happen to the child now?"

"We love, nurture and take care of him as well as train him to deal with the world. He will come into the magical world informed, confident and powerful the way he should be.

It is our main priority to make sure he is able to take anything and everything all those who wish him harm can throw at him. You will be essential in his training. Are you up for the task?" asked the prim and proper man.

"Of course my Lord" Stealthic replied with a grin.

"Good. Let’s begin tomorrow. First we love him, then we train him, then we test him, then we send him into the world to fulfill his destiny" commanded the prestigious man.

"What exactly is the child's destiny?"

"Anything that he wants it to be, naturally" smiled Lord Halos.

"Then I will do my utmost to make his aspirations come true" finished Stealthic.


	2. Chapter 2

These fourth years are supposed to be my peers? That seems highly unlikely. Then again, the fact that I snuck into this school undetected just demonstrates how inefficient these wizards and witches are.

Why Lord Halos wants me going to this school is beyond me. Lord Stealthic hinted that it will test my abilities but I snuck into this place twice in the last 4 years and saw nothing worthy of strengthening me.

So what can Hogwarts possibly help me with? I remain hidden in the shadows as I watch the younger years walk in with wide eyes as they get call to be sorted.

A freaking sorting...

What better way to promote unity than separation and division of kids whose minds aren’t fully developed.

I get the founders ideas of competition and rivalry but I can see the open hostility and dislike between houses. Surely the great Albus Dumbledore would have plans initiated to unite his school, right?

A part of me is asking why I even bother giving people the benefit of the doubt. I should just stick with my gut and look after myself and be on my merry way.

Yep, I got my house picked out now...

Merlin, when will this sorting end? It is only halfway through!

I guess I better take a look at who I will have to be dealing with for the next 9 or so months.

"Trewanlery, Burbage, Hagrid absolutely useless. Dumbledore powerful but illogical. Head of houses have potential along with the rest of staff”.

Let’s check out my “peers”, or the ones who are supposed to be my age.

Well not my age per se, since I went through those rituals...but enough thoughts of that, let’s see here... Let’s start at the snake table.

Draco Malfoy…Oh yeah...having a friend like that kid is not a bad thing according to Stealthic, no matter how dumb the kid’s father was….Crabbe, Goyle... useless but good for serving as muscle.

Zabini hidden talent very useful, Nott a damn ace in the hole! Theodore may look like your average idiot, but may become even more mysterious than Lord Stealthic"

Ladies… Parkinson.... easily manipulated…Bulstrode not attractive by any means but can be intimidating to others. Courtney sweet and innocent…will be a good asset…Davis, funny care free and unannounced potential…damn why can't I get a grasp on what her magical ability is? Oh well...Stealthic did tell me that my mental magic can only tell me so much about people.

Regardless, I will eventually find out about her…Oooh Daphne Greengrass…Already good-looking and will continue to blossom into a beauty... but very apprehensive and sullen…I will have to be careful about that one.

What have we in other houses.

Males…not worth my time…

Hufflepuff, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot... both well connected to the ministry, a worthy ally…

Ravenclaw, Sui Lee...oh right, her father’s an ambassador. Cho Chang and Pavarti Patil, smart and both beauties. Cho is the seeker for the eagles...

Gryffindor... retract earlier statement. Finnegan and Thomas have potential…powerful and creative…huh also need to watch out for the Weasley twins…who would have thunk it?

... Parvati and Lavender…Rather tepid but full of gossip and fashion…could be worthy of my company… Hermione Granger?... A muggle but book smart as hell…that's unexpected …a bit of a loaner...could be useful...

Finally Mark Wanders is sorted into Hufflepuff and I can make my entrance so I give myself a once over...

Lord Stealthic kept telling me I was going to have to wear the uniform and I only learned right before that he was just messing with me when Lord Halos told me I could wear whatever I wanted. Lady Esmeralda was busy so I just asked Cassie, her daughter and my best friend, to lay out some clothes. Little did I know that I needed a “look” and got a haircut that helped keep my still messy jet black hair somewhat together.

The only thing I got a say in was my black combat cloak.

“And with the sorting now finished...” McGonagall starts.

“I hate to correct a professor on my first day here, but if you just let me head to the snake table we will be all ready to begin” I tell McGonagall as I step out of the shadows.

I can see the professors go for their wands before realization hits them. I have been told I look a lot like my biological father with my mother's eyes and mannerisms.

“Jame….Harry?” Mcgonagall gasps.

“Harry Potter, the one and only. At your service” I smile and give a bow.

Ta-dah! I don’t need magic to perform this act. And then the students start...

“It’s him!”

“The-boy-who-lived!”

”That’s Harry Potter!”

“I thought he was a myth!”

“It’s really him!”

“Move over I can’t see him!”

And then the room room erupted in chaos.

“Silence!” commanded Dumbledore as the whole room quieted.

“Wha...how?” McGonagall stutters.

“Mr. Potter perhaps we may speak...somewhere private” asks the Headmaster.

“Surely you wouldn’t deprive me and my peers of such a well prepared feast when our stomachs growl from hunger?” I joke and hear some laugh.

“No I’ll just head over to...”

“You must be sorted” McGonagall tells me but I can also tell she is still shocked.

“As you wish” I tell her as my wand springs out into my hand, as do the professors until they see I am just summoning the sorting hat.

“Aha! Harry Potter. Been waiting a while to see you...Yes, I agree, you will do well there...” the hat speaks out when I put him on my head and we have a small chat.

“Really?...ha that’s hilarious...yes we must chat again, you wouldn’t believe the stories I can tell you...oh yes where we...Slytherin!”

I told the hat we’d talk again as I make my way over to the Slytherin table. I move to where Blaise and Theo are sitting as Dumbledore gives what I guess is a yearly greeting. I really don’t know what he is saying because I am not paying any attention to him. Blaise pushes a younger year down the bench and Theo tells Tracey to move over as I take the new space they made that is directly across from Draco and his two stooges.

“So how long does the old idiot talk for before we get to eat?” I ask them with a grin.

They all look surprised but that does not stop their own smiles from forming.

“Not soon enough. Draco Malfoy, welcome to Slytherin” he laughs as he offers his hand up.

“Thanks” I reply, offering my own. We shake hands and I smile. With the right people...I might just have some fun around here after all.

As I am getting acquainted with my new classmates I go over the advice I have been given. The first thing I need to do is act like I care about these people and if I can, I need to protect them. Apparently playing the role of a hero is not a bad thing here according to Cassie. I will test this theory, but if it’s too much trouble without enough rewards I am nixing the idea and looking out for only myself.

A more tricky task is going to be to try and be well known without having to use my magical skills... according to Lord Halos…Hmmm I should try to show off my broom skills somehow then…I thought I was already famous here but I guess I shouldn’t become perceived as a snob if I ever want any of these families as allies to my cause.

Lady Esmerelda told me to, and I quote, “Have fun”.

Unless I am going to be challenged and have the opportunity to grow stronger I don’t see that happening. Lord Stealthic told me I should try and cause as much chaos as possible while still being able to get away with it...that might be fun. I am brought back to and only half listen as Draco keeps me in the loop on what goes on here at school.

Finally we get to leave as I ignore the stares and whispers before getting a note from an older Prefect that tells me to meet with Dumbledore tomorrow. Draco and my other peers...hmm the word “peers” seems not quite exactly the right word... so I’ll just say “others”… yes, the “others” have pretty much encircled my personal boundaries as we walk, but at least it keeps the other students away.

That is until we make it back to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room, which doesn’t look half bad. I knew this was going to happen but I am still annoyed when I get confronted by a group of older years.

Draco is about to tell them off until I stop him.

"You know Potter if it wasn't for you, our families would be mighty high in…" I cut Flint off before he can finish.

"No offense, but I couldn't really care less about who or what your families could have been or what they are presently…Only the strong survive and let me assure you I am not the person I have been portrayed to be.

Listen up all of you because I will only say this once! If I am asked this again I will end you... so pay attention!

My mother protected me from the killing curse and she stopped the dark lord from ending me…that being said any remark against my parents will result in pain and unpleasantness… However, I do not believe what my parents believed.

I side with only the strong and those who have power, strength, potential and strive…the poor, weak, stupid and lazy can fend for themselves. Any of those who oppose me will perish. Test me and you will regret it. Befriend me and you may just live to see many benefits.

This is the first and only warning I will give. Take it or leave it!"

This seemed to be enough for the Slytherins as most nodded and leave me alone while others came up offering the services and allegiance.

" _So much easier than I thought this would be_ " I think to myself with a smile.

* * *

 

I have only been in school for a week and it is almost obscene how bored I have become.

Classes are a joke. They take so much time into reading and practicing and writing everything down. The rate at which I am learning is a rediculous.

Tonight I found a passage way out of the castle and am currently making it back home. Lord Stealthic informed me that there is a visitor for me.

“Hey Cass is he in the library?” I ask my closest friend and confidant.

“Yep. How’s school so far? Any better than what I showed you from my memories at Beauxbatons?” she asks as she flips her long blond locks over her shoulder as she finishes some custard.

She is licking the spoon devilishly.

I laugh and am very aware that she is wearing her tight tank top, that shows off her lacey bra, and her short shorts, that are also just low enough to show off her knickers, just because I am here.

Cass has been seducing me ever since I grew mature enough to develop feelings for her and she takes pleasure in every moment when she can cause me to blush or stutter or just feel uncomfortable.

Needless to say, through time I have built up more and more of an immunity to her games, but then she just keeps on upping the ante.

I wouldn’t be surprised if one day she just all together stops putting on clothes.

Unfortunately I have to bite my cheeks before smiling and telling her thanks and try to get out with my dignity in tact..

“No problem...oops” she says as she drops her spoon and then bends all the way down giving me a full on view of her rear as she pretends to not be able to grasp said drooped spoon.

“You’re pure evil you know that right” I jest to her.

She simply looks behind through her legs at me “I am well aware!” she laughs as I make my way out to the library before my pants become any tighter.

My visitor is viewing my missions that I have completed over the years.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MEMORY

It was just after my birthday that I was told to get a present for myself.

Lord Halos, Lady Esmerelda and Master Stealthic had spent the day retrieving objects for me that belonged to the Potter family.

I received a cloak of invisibility that they transformed into a battle cloak, a sword they said was made by the first dementor and the Potter ring that added extra protection.

They also got me a stud earring that had tiny runes carved on it that would enable me to hear conversations from far away regardless of most privacy wards.

The memory currently displayed was of me arriving at the unholy island that contained Azkaban prison under the protection of my new cloak and my other abilities got me under the radar.

However, it was not long before I was found out by the soulless protectors.

I was able to keep them at bay because of my sword and patronus until their leader showed up.

"It's about time!" I had laughed as my eyes filled with emerald green.

It was during my training, in the early days that I learned of an ability my eyes gave me...I could copy and replicate other auras and magical abilities.

So I copied the head dementor's aura.

The big dementor had begun to challenge me as it came gliding forward at full speed. I could feel its hunger, its wants, its need.

I could only imagine the surprise it felt when it was forced to stop.

The next scene looked a tad bit bizarre as I raised both my arms and started to suck out the essence of the head dementor.

At first there was some resistance, but then the dementor seemed to give up and let me rip its essence out of its cursed body.

I didn't try to absorb said essence, but instead released it to the sky.

In its place was a dark magical blade that fell in my shocked hands.

I decided to immediately stash the blade in my cloak, that could hold a whole armory of weapons.

It was after that when I became slightly disturbed as the dementors gathered around me and bowed.

They had selected me as their new leader.

"Go and make a scene and cause some chaos, but kill no one. Go now!" I had commanded as they all flew off to cause a distraction.

"Oh this is awesome" I had thought and smiled to myself discovering an ability that I had copied.

I squatted down and shot up as I began to soar upwards and then fly to my next destination.

Very carefully I shot off a powerful reducto that made an entrance hole in the tower as I flew in and landed gracefully.

"Who are you!? Wait...wait a second it can't be! Your eyes your hair that look…..Harry?" gasped a drained half-alive man in a corner of the room I had entered.

"Hello Uncle Sirius. I am here to get you and some others out" I replied walking over as I popped and poured a restorative potion into my god-father.

"Others?" asked Sirius.

"Sleep now, we'll talk later" I retorted as he saw the affects of the dreamless sleep potion, that was laced into the restorative potion, take effect.

"You'll be safe here for now, time to spring the others" I told myself before I busted the door down and exited to the inner area of the tower and looked down.

I could hear shouts of battle ring out.

“Might as well give my servants a helping hand”' I had thought as before I dropped several smoke balls down.

They landed on the bottom floor causing black magical smoke to flow everywhere as I went to free the other prisoners I had been ordered to.

I was supplied with a list of people and freed them one by one, most showing little acknowledgement of me due to their captivity, and only needed a little coercing to follow me.

Bellatrix Lestrange had tried to jump me.

I effortlessly stopped her and stunned her before having two of them carry her out as I led the questioning prisoners out.

Some were confused, but listened to my commands.

It was a good thing I had decided to disguise myself to be an older man.

Then we made our way back to Sirius's room.

I picked up my god-father and readied him to depart.

"Let's move out" I commanded to the group.

"And just how are we to leave?" asked one biting their tongue in order to show no disrespect.

"Didn't think that one through" I had laughed comically and then walked over before jumping out the hole in the wall, as the others raced over in shock.

They looked slightly below to see that I had jumped on to what seemed to be a giant type of bird with red fur and eight wings.

"Hurry UP!" I called from below and summoned them to their ride.

"What exactly are we on may I ask?" asked Rudolphus.

"My family pet Roaxe. Let's go Ro! while they are still clueless"

My magical animal chirped in agreement and we were off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled to himself at that memory and watched as the next one played.

MEMORY

I had gone to a secret location, only known to the werewolf community, where I was told a friend of my parent's lived.

At the present moment the male alpha in charge of the werewolf community was a lunatic in my humble opinion.

When I infiltrated the community I took off my cloak before a whole slew of wards went off.

I was instantly encircled by more and more werewolves till my prey came forward.

"It was unwise of you to come here little kiddie" came the voice of the alpha with filthy long hair and yellow teeth.

"Jeeze you need a bath flee-bag, I can smell you from here and I don't even have your sense of smell" 'not yet at least ' I laughed to myself.

"You ignorant little boy...I will enjoy ripping out your throat!" roared Greyback.

"He is just a child!"

"Quiet Lupin! know your place!" shouted the Alpha to the weary looking man in tattered robes.

While that was going on, I had pulled out a silver blade.

“Too easy “ I had thought as my eyes turned completely emerald and copied several auras.

"Are you going to keep on yelling all day or do so something about it you old mutt!" I had taunted and Greyback came charging at me.

My own body grew in muscle, height and hair as my features changed slightly to that of a wolf.

I had sprinted at the Alpha, quickly evading its attack before I grabbed Greyback by the throat.

Greyback was slammed to the ground and I pinned him down to the gasps of the crowd.

"What to do? Do I cut you up and feed you to my pets...no they'll probably get indigestion. I know... you'll be my intimidating puppet to make up for all your sins…." I had laughed as I delved into my defeated opponent's memories, personality and whole identity leaving him to be nothing more than a mindless creature.

My teacher’s would be proud to see how far I had come in mind magics.

"I am now your Alpha! Anyone who wants to challenge me will face the same fate as this pathetic excuse for a man! I appoint Remus Lupin as my second in command. I will be leaving you all shortly but be aware I will not be leaving you with nothing.

I will be providing employment for all of you with pay and benefits that are greater than you will find anywhere else and a current and future safe haven. You stand by my side and you will be given an unimaginable status. WHAT SAY YOU!?"

I was met with roars of acceptance as I let them all in on my future plans and at the same time swearing them to loyalty.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Impressive for my age isn’t it?” I joked with the person before me.

That’s when he turned around.

White skin, slits for a nose, ever powerful radiating dark aura. Intimidating as all hell.

It’s about time he stopped by.

“You may have some talent...you have improved” he replies coolly as his red eyes meet my emeralds.

“Come on Voldemort. Give me a tad bit more credit. Let’s view the rest shall we” I tell the dark lord and he merely nods his head.

MEMORY

One of my first real missions was to sneak into Hogwarts and retrieve a philosopher’s stone.

It was there that I met one professor Quirrell who had shivered and shaked at the sight of me before a new voice became present from behind his head.

"Harry Potter we meet at t lasstttt" came the dark and power filled voice that I knew to be Lord Voldemort's.

"Voldemort…Good to finally meet you…No Hard feelings, you did kill both my parents but in your defense, they were both manipulated by good old Dumbledore…They were meant to be so much bigger and better in this world" I told him upfront shocking the dark presence before me.

"My, my this is most unexpected. I thought you would have a sense of hate and ill-will towards me" countered the dark lord.

"My parents should have chosen the more powerful side seeing as they were one of the most powerful families in our society. It is in their honor that I will not make the same mistakes they did. I assume that you need the philosopher's stone to return back to power?" I asked with no fear or emotion what so ever.

My teachers had taught me all about the past and exactly what happened. They let me form my own opinions. Originally I did want to kill the immortal.

Then I matured and came up with my own plan. My destiny was my own and I would do whatever it took to make my dreams come true. I would bring back the Potter name to its rightful place in the world.

"You remind me of myself at a young age. My parents also made quite a number of mistakes but I lived to my fullest potential…I do acquire a sorcerers stone to obtain a new body…If you agree to get it for me I will grant you power beyond your dreams" haggled Voldemort.

"I dream big so you better live up to your end of the deal" I replied.

With that I went off to retrieve the stone after a magical bang erupted, signifying our magical contract being formed.

It was only a short while later that I came panting back in.

"Sorry for the delay, but that was harder than I expected. I also figured I'd get a cup of water…you are making the elixir of life are you not?" I asked holding a goblet and the philospher’s/sorcerer's stone.

"I must admit I was not expecting this but you…Harry Potter will become a valued asset. I will make it my duty to make sure you live up to your full potential" Voldemort exclaimed taking both offered gifts.

He drank the elixir before he departed from Quirrell's body, making a cloaked body of his own.

"I have thought of nothing else but killing you in the last ten years of my life, you have proven yourself as quite the worthy asset young Potter…Obliviate!"

Voldemort’s spell hit Quirrel roughly and then he looked back at me.

"Continue to make a name for yourself and I will further your future destiny to greatness" Voldemort commanded before vanishing on the spot.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next memory was when Lord Stealthic had informed Tom, who had still remained in the dark and suppressed his connection with his Death Eater’s dark mark, that Lucius Malfoy had slipped a black covered book into young Ginny Weasley's possession.

The girl had been put into Slytherin and the diary had also had contact with her friend Astoria Greengrass.

MEMORY

"That buffoon! Two purebloods in my ancestor's house! One of my most precious treasures!" spat Voldemort cursing.

"Maybe being paranoid and not communicating with your Death Eaters wasn't the best idea" I had stated offhandedly.

"Quiet my pupil!" he hissed at me.

"Apologies" I had replied briefly putting up my hands in surrender and bowed slightly in respect to the man who was teaching me such powerful magic.

"It looks like I will have a couple of missions for you. With your skills they shouldn't be too hard to complete" Voldemort stated as I watched him form a plan.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Yeah that mission was not “too hard” if breaking Gellert Grindelwald out of prison and then stealing the diary from the girls at hogwarts, and doing all of this under the radar, is not considered “too hard”.

“It was a piece of cake” I deadpanned to my teacher.

We used the diary to take over the body of Gellert and have now gained our first human Horcrux, not including the piece of soul that’s in me.

“You succeeded on all levels, did you not?” he questioned me.

“Only because I had copied the aura of that metamorph before hand, and then I had to trick the half Giant into thinking I was a student” I retort.

“And then you were rewarded” Tom tells me as the next memory plays.

MEMORY

I was working with many different blades and throwing knives as dummy after dummy came to attack me in the training center of my home.

A dummy fired a blasting curse at me as I bent backwards to dodge, while still throwing two knives at it.

The knives connected and exploded as they hit the dummy's chest but two more automatically replaced it.

From my bend, I did a backwards spring and fired another two daggers, one at each opponent, this time striking the dummies' heads as they exploded.

I had been brought out of my battle with a dark presence and a clapping of hands.

I didn't need to turn around to now it was Voldemort and instead I had decided to spin and throw a dagger at him.

The dark lord wandlessly flicked it away and laughed until another two came at him.

Voldemort sensed that they had magical attributes and instead sidestepped them.

That's when I vanished from my spot and appeared where the daggers were.

I grabbed the two daggers and launched myself at Voldermort at my top speed.

Voldemort was no dark lord for nothing though, as he quickly turned the ground to sand which I barely hit, unable to fully stop in time.

However that's all he needed as he turned the sand to solid marble locking me in, as he sent a stunner at me.

I threw a dagger to intercept the stunner and at the same time threw the other dagger behind me.

Voldemort caught on that the daggers had a transportation rune on them but he figured it out too late and as I vanished to the one I threw behind me.

Again I threw the dagger at my opponent except this time it had an invisible chain attached to it.

When Voldemort flicked it away again, I tugged on the chain, from a distance, and was able to control the weapon that circled around him.

It worked as planned and tightened trapping Voldemort.

"Impressive…but not quite enough" my teacher commented and vanished himself.

Then he appeared behind from behind, his phoenix wand on the back of jet black hair.

Voldemort was more than surprised when his opponent's head twisted around, causing the dark lord even more alarm, until he could see the body morph into a dummy.

Said dummy then exploded into a sea of fire.

My teacher still blocked the explosion with a spherical shield, but he could not see or sense anything as black smoke consumed the area.

To my disappointment, at the last second he sensed me come soaring down from the ceiling, disillusioned, with an elongated masamune blade in a stabbing position as I zoomed down.

Voldemort was barely able to glide out of the way at the last instant.

"My, my your training has made you even better than I expected it would. I need to send you on harder missions" he commented to me as I was trying to control my breathing as sweat seeped from my head, but I still managed a smile.

"Yeah after my last ‘mission’, I think I will be good for a little while. Do you know how hard it is to break in and out of Nurmengard and take a VIP prisoner with you?" I tell him but he just waves me off and we go into further discussions about my training.

"You have good defense for a beginner. Have you been through any rituals?" the dark lord asked me.

"Only a couple to unleash my potential, not any unnatural rituals everything else is from having a power to copy others auras" I replied.

“The secret Potter magical ability. One of the reasons your family became so powerful. I always wondered what the trait was. It was thought to be a myth you know. Like the Bones and their lightning fists. However, no one even knew what the Potter’s was” Voldemort confirmed.

“That’s correct. Not everyone has it either. It’s actually a rare gift which is why we used to have such a big family... Till Gellert came around” I told him with minor anger.

" Another reason why I chose him. You got your revenge now that he is gone. I will come back again after your next mission begins. Take this and keep it safe" he said throwing a small unwrapped present to me.

I caught it and saw that it was a ring with a dark stone attached to it.

My eyes bulged at what I had just been given “My Lord” I gasped unable to comprehend what had just transpired.

"The ring has some modifications. There is a modified version of the dark mark and a powerful shield. We will be able to communicate through it telepathically and you will also be able to conjure a most powerful shield with it. Only use it in emergencies...and of course if you wish, you can communicate with the shades of your parents" he told me nonchalantly.

"Right…Thank you" I bowed my head in respect, trying to hide my emotions..

"I best see improvements by the next time I see you" Voldemort ended and vanished before getting a reply causing me to smirk.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, have I improved?” I laugh and absently rub the bottom of my ring.

“Let’s see” Voldemort replies with an evil grin drawing his wand.


	3. Chapter 3

I had improved from our last skirmish, but so has Tom... I still couldn’t manage to beat him.

Too add to my frustration, I have the impression that Dumbs is trying to spy on me. Ever since I visited him, and he bombarded me with questions, he has steadily become more of a nuisance. I told him my guardians do not wish for me to divulge any information about my past. He tried to view my mind but once my mind shields pushed him away he backed off.

I need to be on my guard around him, especially with him having a mastery in Legilimency. In retaliation, I have done some magical hacking and now have my own spy system set up within Hogwarts. So eat that up old man. Two can play his game.

Anyways, classes continue to be boring. We are taught incantations, the history of magic and wand movements, but they fail to relate how the magic, coming from your body, is transferred into one’s wand so it can be directed into doing certain tasks. They are so hell bent on believing magic only comes from wands. If that was true, than any idiot could pick up a wand, say the incantation, move correctly, and be able to perform any spell.

These people don’t teach the magic feeling you need to have to perform the spells at a much faster rate. They don’t help us find the magical feeling you need to have before you cast. Heck, confidence alone can be helpful for performing new spells, but no one has mentioned that, nor has anyone explained how important it is to train your mind. Just like how it controls your body movements, the mind controls your magic release as well.

I was taught this at an early age. Tom and Albus probably figured this out for themselves and decided not to share. And people wonder how the two masters of mind magic are so powerful and able to perform wandless magic… Needless to say, the only thing classes do for me is give me an opportunity to look over potential allies.

My fame is starting to die down and with it I am able to interact with my fellow... other people. ‘Peers’ still does not sit well with me. I have caught the Badgers, Hannah and Susan, looking at me multiple times. When I catch their looks, their red cheeks alone are all the evidence I need to confirm that I am of interest to them.

Sui Lee and Padma Patil are both quiet and reserved, but I manage to strike up conversations with them. I ask them questions about homework and academics and when I leave them, they always give me smiles. So I can only assume I am doing well with them.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil are by far the most fun to fraternize with because all I have to do is give them compliments on their looks and flirt with them. The male lions, besides Neville, always get upset when they see me talking with the girls. It’s their own fault. They are not giving enough attention to the two queens of gossip. However, even with their weariness of me, I have a good feeling that I can convert Dean, Seamus and Neville.

Ron might be a lost cause...He is one jealous, low self-esteemed, sad little man. It might be do to having 5 older siblings, but Ginny appears to be fine. I like Ginny, this is probably due to the fact she is in my own house. She is as brave as any other Lion, but her craftiness outweighs everything else. She also might have a small crush on me from what I can gather. Normally I would use some mind infiltration to figure out my affect on them, but after dealing with the mind assaults from Dumbles, I prefer to have some fun and go into things blindly.

Getting back on topic, I am fairly certain that she and her best friend Astoria are also keeping an eye on me when they think I am not looking. I don’t mind, as far as I am concerned, her and I are on good terms and they can look all they want. Now that I think about it, I am on good terms with everyone in the snake house…

Well that is besides one person. This girl wants nothing to do with me and she has really sparked my interest. Astoria’s sister.

“Greeeeengrass” I stretch out her name as I plop down on the same couch as her, so I sit directly across from her, with Tracey in between us.

Pansy, Courtney and Milli sit across the way and throw me smiles.

“What do you want Potter?” she asks me curtly.

“Uhh did I interrupt girl talk?” I ask with my signature grin.

“You did indeed, you big jerk” Tracey laughs and sticks her tongue out at me. 

Tracey and I have gotten along pretty well, seeing as we are both pretty carefree by nature. She is in my circle of alliances. Her father married a half blood and does some sort of business with muggles. Being allies with me offers them protection from the pureblood supremacists. 

“What do you want?” Daphne asks again, this time with a little more frustration.

“Greeeeengrassssss. Your family sells plants right?” I ask with a smile.

“One of many ingredients we sell at our potion supplies shop. Why do you ask?” she asks questioningly with a look of curiosity.

“Can you sell me some twizzle fizzle” I ask and try to hold back my smile.

“What?” she asks totally clueless.

“Ganja, Mota?” I ask again.

“What is he saying?” she asks her friends with a confused look.

“Greeeeengrass come on I’ll take anything. Sour Disel, White Rhino, Fruity Pebbles, Animal Cookies, Grape Ape, Pineapple Express, I’ll even take Blue Cheese ” I continue to resist to smile.

 “Potter have you gone nuts?” she asks me incredulously.

“A Sour muggle automobile fluid, a White animal, A Muggle cereal, A muggle snack, Grape Ape? Pineapple Express... ” Tracey stops as her eyes bulge out in realization.

“Wacky tobaccy, weed, dope” I can’t help but smile as I continue trying not to laugh.

However, my efforts are useless and I break. In my defense, Tracey starts the laughter first and I can’t hold it in any more. I join her as everyone else looks at us like we are weirdos, but I don’t care.

“He means marijuana. A plant some muggles smoke that gets them high. It’s usually ‘green’ and is also known as ‘grass’ among other names...” Tracey explains as we calm down from our fit.

“From their name, it only made sense they’d sell it right?” I jest to Tracey.

“I can’t believe I never thought of that! Especially after my experience...”

“I don’t find the humor” Daphne deadpans and gives the two of us a glare while the other females smirk and giggle.

“Wait what!? Your experience?...you’ve done it Trace?” I ask, and now I am intrigued.

“Well sort of...it was kind of an accident?” she replies shyly.

“Don’t let that stop you from explaining” I tell her.

She hesitates when she sees the other girls are also interested in hearing.

“Well... my parents had left out a plate of cookies they were taking to some party. They  told me not to touch them...I thought they didn’t want me to spoil my appetite…

In my defense Floppy, our house elf, was taking way too long with dinner... so I snuck one when my parents were getting ready to go out...” she stops and she looks bashful again.

“And?” I practically beg her to continue.

“...My parents finally came back down after a while and found me staring at the ceiling, giggling like a little kid... I ate all my dinner and dessert that night” she finishes with a smile.

I can’t help myself as a new wave of laughs courses through me as my head hits the back cushion and my eyes start to water from my mirth.

It becomes contagious as the girls mimic me and even Daphne manages to break her ice mask and chuckle at her best friend’s story. Even our other housemates chuckle from seeing us, even though they have no clue as to why we are laughing in the first place.

I look over at Daphne as our eyes meet and lock briefly. That’s when I give her a playful grin. She can’t stop the sweet smile that forms on her face, before she realizes what she has done and proceeds to throw on her icy mask.

A great big smile has formed on my face, my mission for the night has become accomplished. I got my first break through on the Ice Princess of Slytherin and by the look she is giving me… she knows it too.   

* * *

 

“So you seemed pretty friendly with the girls tonight” Draco tells me as we all talk before bed.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little face, I have no interest in Pansy” I tell him and he shoots me a look like I am nuts if I think Draco and her are a pair.

“How about the Ice Princess?” Theo asks sarcastically.

“You can have over half the females in this school and you are picking Daphne Greengrass” Blaise asks with a laugh.

“It’s never going to happen. I’d give up now” Draco tells me.

“You can trust Draco. He is speaking from experience” Blaise offers with a smile and Theo laughs.

Draco gives the two a warning look but...now my attention has perked up.

“Theo do spread some insight on what you seem to find so funny” I tell him.

“Okay just to clarify, I was a bit naive and not...mature like I am now” Draco puts in before the others can start. 

“Yeah, telling Daphne and I quote, ‘Greengrass I am giving you the honor of being my girlfriend’ may not have been the best way to ask a girl out” Theo grins.

“Drake you didn’t” I grin disbelievingly.

“Oh and that’s not all. Then he mistook her shock at him being such a prat. He though her shock was of disbelief that the almighty, Draco Malfoy, could possibly be speaking to her” Blaise adds.

“And that’s when she pulled her wand so fast that I thought I was seeing things. Draco went down like a sack of potatoes” Theo tells me in mirth.

“Stunned him just like that huh?” I ask them. I am impressed with her.

“Oh no, first she kneed him where it hurts, then she stunned him...you know, to stop him from whimpering” Theo chuckles and I can’t help but laugh out loud.

“Okay, okay! That’s enough. What is this, let’s make fun of Draco Day?” Malfoy asks grumpily.

“Don’t be ridiculous Drake. If anything it is let’s make fun of Draco Night” I correct him teasingly.

“Haha. Anyways, it doesn’t matter who you are. No one has a shot with that girl. And a lot of men have tried” he tells us.

“Greengrass has gotten a lot of marriage contracts too” Crabbe puts in.

“You will have some serious competition if you go after her” Goyle adds.

“Yeah Harry, no girl is worth that amount of hassle” Crabbe advises.

“Especially if you have to contend against some major pureblood families” Goyle backs him.

I smile at the irony of the two. “Thanks for the input you two, but I may not want advice that is coming from two people who are competing for the attention of Milli” I tell them jokingly. Surely they must see the irony in the fact that they both like the same girl.

From Theo’s expression I can tell that this might not have been the best thing to say.

“Ah Jeeze Harry” Blaise tells me like I have just spilled the beans.

 And then it hits me right before Draco says it. “They did not know that” Draco explains to me.

“Wait?” Crabbe asks looking at Goyle.

“What?...” Goyle asks hesitantly, looking back at Crabbe.

Well here goes nothing.

“Vincent, Gregory look over here please” I tell them and they look over at me for a second.

It’s all I need. My eye’s tinge in emerald and I raise my hands at the two. “Sorry boys...Obliviate!” I cast the spell as the two become dazed with blank looks.

“Merlin!” Draco exclaims at the abruptness as he jolts backwards in surprise.

“You...You just!” Theo exclaims looking alarmed and disbelievingly.

“What the hell as that!? Harry was that the...” Blaise asks looking from the two to me and then back and forth.

“Yes Blaise. It was the Potter’s ancient family magical trait. And now that I have shared my secret it is time to share all of yours as well”

When I tell them this they all look apprehensive and look to their wands. I start before they can interrupt.

“Draco your father fumbled up big time two years ago. That scare with the Chamber of Secrets. That was all real and his fault. I had to come in and stop it. No thanks needed. I was rewarded handsomely. Luckily your family has a well known history of being well connected and with powerful figures.  Because of this family trait, your family's name is wanted in current powerful networks and is safe for now”

“Theo. Your family has always been wanted for their skills in observation. Your dad is a righteous bastard on all accounts, but he did instill with you a miraculous gift with your occlumency skills. Your ability to blend in and keep record of everything makes you the most ideal spy”

“Lastly Blaise. Your family has been with the Department of Mysteries for centuries. I won’t name the division but your father is a special Unspeakable. The rumors of your mom are just that, rumors. A good cover for your father”

I stop and can tell they all are contemplating making a move for their wands.

“Gentlemen. I am offering you a proposal. I am not just making allies to make friends. I am starting a revolution. I am not alone, nor am I currently leading it. I am however a leader and I am in need of lieutenants”

I have gotten their attention, but they remain skeptical.

“Oh boys. you still asleep?” I ask and see that Crabbe and Goyle still looked dazed and out of it.

”Okay good, they’re out of it. I may recruit them later, but for now there too much of a liability...Blaise to answer your unasked question, no. We will not be going after the Department of Mysteries” I reassure him.

“Come follow me. Pledge your loyalty to me and I will help you fulfill your dreams and destinies. You will be the forerunners of the revolution with me… what do you say?” I ask them drawing out my wand and wait for their confirmation before setting up my unbreakable vow.

“In” Theo replies quickly.

“I can’t count on my father anymore...I am in” Draco replies solemnly.

“As long as I don’t have to fight my own family, I will take on anything. An alliance with your three families... I’d be crazy to refuse... Count me in” Blaise smiles dangerously.

“Alright then gentlemen. Wands out...” I end.

With a bright light and small bang... the next step in my plan to fulfill my destiny has become complete.

* * *

 

It’s Monday morning and breakfast is half way through when Dumbledore decides to let everyone in on the secret that only a select few knew. He announced that this year they would be playing host to the Tri-wizard tournament. Students were as giddy as could be till it was announced that only those with adult status could participate. Then came the shouts of protest, especially from the Weasley twins.

I could literally not care any less. The only good news for me about this situation is the opportunity to make foreign alliances. Dumbledore mentions that we are to expect our guest by late October. I wonder if their will be anyone in the group that I will actually deem peer worthy.  We are finally dismissed for classes and I am overly annoyed with the amount of attention this is receiving. I am surprised more chatter is not going around about the fact that 28 quidditch players are now going to get replaced by 1 Hogwarts competitor.

I sigh to myself before determining what is the best course of action to take. What will be the best way to manipulate this situation to my advantage. I have many thoughts and there are so many possibilities to come out of this matter.

Needless to say, I may indeed be having fun after all this year.

* * *

 

After dinner we all head back to the common room and part 1 of my plan starts.

“Council! Right now!” declares Marcus Flint.

One of the things I love about the Slytherin common room is that it has special wards that keeps all Slytherin matters in house. If there is an argument between two or more of us that is about to get physical we call “the pit”. The room becomes an arena and the feuding parties duel in said pit. The winner wins the argument and the two parties agree to a truce.

If a Slytherin is harmed physically or verbally by another house we have “jury”. Jury is where all information is heard and we proceed to determine what will be done in retaliation to the attacking house. We also have “mediation” for when two friends are conflicted with each other. There are other settings the room can go into as well. We use them to maintain a unified house.

“Council” happens when we share our opinions on how to proceed with a matter that is brought on to us by the school itself. At the call of “Council” the furniture vanishes and its place comes an oval of chairs, many rows deep. The influential get priority seating. Influence comes from both family status and what we provide to our house.

I get a seat in front with Draco. Flint stands in the center and starts.

“With today’s announcement, the first discussion should be obvious. Who will we nominate to go into the goblet” he asks.

A friend of his nominates him and other names are brought up as we go to vote… But I have a different plan in mind. Did I mention that in these meetings all discussion is forbidden to anyone else. You literally are unable to speak to anyone about it. This why I don’t feel worried about this next bit of information getting out.

“No voting will take place” I announce to the gasps, shocked expressions and outrage of some.

Flint is the first to act, “On what grounds?” he asks with a questioning look.

“On the ground that I have a certain individual who is advising me on what is to take place this year. I am her voice and anyone who has half a brain will obey” I reply lightly.

“Who are you referring to?” asks one snake.

I pause before answering... “Bellatrix Lestrange” I answer calmly to even more shocked responses and some come with fear. Others are skeptical and few are disbelieving.

“Here is my proof” I tell them pulling out a long dark hair.

“Draco, if you would”

“This should last for about 5 minutes” Draco tells me as he gives me a small vial of polyjuice potion. 

“Ginny my dear, if you would” I ask the brave girl who nods and comes forward while I slip in the hair and swoosh the potion around.

She drinks it like a pro in one gulp. It takes a second but then it happens. The screams and shouts of alarm give way to the appearance of one Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most scariest,loyal, dangerous and brutal Death Eaters in history.

“Merlin help us. How...” Flint starts to ask.

“I helped in the escape and attack on Azkaban...I won’t tell you how or what went on, but here is a glimpse of the power I provided...Expecto Patronum!” I exclaim right after my wand slides into my hand before my blindingly bright stag sprints along, searching for danger.

When it finds none it comes back over and trots around me protectively. There is not a single unamazed eye on me, including Daphne’s who I give a wink to before she breaks her trance, huffs at my look, crosses her arms and looks away.

“So... I open the floor to anyone who wishes to veto my request to pick our candidates”

I wait for a response and am met by silence.  
“Good, this what I was thinking” I begin as I explain who will put their names into the goblet to the more than interested members of my house.

 End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise, Draco and Theo, or my entourage as people like to call them, are standing with me along with Crabbe and Goyle as we wait for the entrance of the two other competing schools.

“Merlin this is boring” Draco sighs as we wait.

“Think anyone would notice if we snuck back inside?” asks Blaise.

Theo answers with a grin “Most definitely. There are many eyes focused on the king of Slytherin”

“Thank you for your sarcasm Theo” I drawl, “As ‘boring’ as this may be, it is still wise to get the first look at our rival schools. We can find out much from a first appearance. Remember, we are hear to gain allies and weed out the undesirables”

“You’re right” Blaise sighs as the others nod their head in agreement.

The two incoming schools have wasted no time in showing just how big of an impression they are trying to make. Durmstrang comes in by underwater boat and Beauxbatons comes in by a winged horse drawn carriage.

Overcompensating much?

I seem to be already growing irritated as I see the smug smiles come from Beauxbatons male and females. The veelas are also annoyingly upbeat as they blast their seductive aura. It might have been enticing if it wasn’t so overwhelming. It’s like choking from too much perfume.

Crabbe and Goyle are done for and utterly trapped in the veela haze. Blaise and Theo are holding up nicely as they focus on their occlumency shields. Draco however, is beginning to falter. So I help my friend and give him a little shove with some magic. He stumbles forward and looks for his attacker. When he sees none, he meets eyes with me and sighs before clearing his head and putting up his mind shields.

Durmstrang has the same air of confidence, but at least they are not so up front about it. They are more like cadets, with a sense of honor and controlled emotion. Much less irritating than Beauxbatons, but it still looks like they all have a stick up their butts.

“Alright, I have seen enough. Do what you’d like, I am heading in” I tell them as my entourage decides to join me while dumb and dumber are still standing there helplessly.

“It’s nice to know not all the men in our house are playthings for those harpies” Tracey jokes as we make our way past her and her friends.

“We much rather be staring at ...other girls” I reply quickly and meet eyes with Tracey, before looking over at Daphne, who looks away and pretends to not notice me.

“You alright Draco? I saw you stumble back there” asks a concerned Pansy.

“I am fine Parkinson” he replies hotly until I give him a look.

“Thank you for your concern though” he adds half seriously, but it still does enough to get the other girl to smile.

“We bid you ladies farewell” I bow slightly with a smirk as we are about to head out.

“And just what might you and your little posse be up to?” Tracey asks with a smile.

I return it with gusto, “Now where would be the fun in telling you that?”

“Touche” she ends with a laugh.

* * *

It’s the night before the drawing of the goblet and I am making my way home, having just escaped Hogwart’s advanced security. The welcoming of the two houses boiled down to another pissing match.

Beauxbatons entered with a silly little dance and Durmstrang entered with a coordinated march and some pyrotechnics.

A veela by the name of Fleur Delacour and a male, Viktor Krum, the pro-quidditch player, were the only ones that caught my eye in the beginning. I gave their minds a quick glimpse to see an overview of a female whose looks were her worst enemy and a male whose fame was unwanted. Both were powerful, but they both came with a lot of baggage.

They spotted me pretty quickly, which can only mean I am on their radar, regardless of my ‘age’. But apparently, ‘age’ has nothing to do with entering this tournament. At least not if Hogwarts ‘finest’ are on security duty. Merlin they are all so stupid.

It’s because of their lack of security that I have had to return to discuss what to do with my advisers. They are already there waiting for me when I make my way into the room.

“Are you sure?” is the first question that comes out of Tom’s mouth.

“Yes, I have eyes everywhere in the school. They ripped my name off of a homework assignment or something. I went by and checked it myself. It is my aura. They entered my name in” I reply.

“I have half a mind to end those bastards” Lord Halos huffs in minor annoyance.

“Easy my love, we can work with this” Lady Esmeralda tells him soothingly as she puts a hand on his shoulder.

“You do have a plan? Do you not?” asks Lord Stealthic.

“I do, but it started off as a funny...prank of sorts. However, the more I thought about it, the more I realized how it can help us. I will need some of your resources” I tell them honestly.

“Done” Lord Halos replies quickly.

“So my pupil, what do you have in mind” Tom asks with a small eerie grin.

“I think you are going to love this” I tell them as I go into my plan.

* * *

I make my way out after getting the approval of my advisors and am almost, but not quite, surprised when Cassie comes bounding into me. She throws her arms around my neck and her legs wrap around my waist,

“Good to see you too” I tease her with a smile.

“Not funny” she tells me as she gets off me and I am relieved of having an awkward moment.

She was hugging me quite tightly and she is only in tight shorts and a tight hoodie.

“They are trying to hurt you” she tells me with a glare, referring to Hogwarts.

“No they're trying to test me” I correct her.

“Same thing” she retorts.

“I’ll be fine” I try to reassure her.

“Oh please, how do you know that” she asks.

“Um, because I am quite powerful” I tell her with a grin.

“Says the man who still hasn’t beaten me” she boasts.

“We haven’t dueled in a while...and you do have the slight advantage of being able to control the gravity around you...but I have vastly improved, while you have lost some of your touch” I tell her.

“Really?” she asks me, obviously not happy with my response.

I go to respond when she swipes her hand down quickly. The force of gravity increase drastically and I know I am screwed, before I go pummeling to the ground.

“Okay, so I take that back. You have gotten better! You happy!? Now let me go!” I tell her as I struggle to talk and am frozen to the ground.

“No, I am not happy. 1 Because you are getting too full of yourself. 2 Because you thought you could take me on. And 3...you think you have gotten over just how much of a hold I have on you” she smiles darkly as she makes her way over.

Oh crap, she wouldn’t?

“Remember, when you are with whatever little tramp you fancy nowadays, that there is no escape from me” she laughs before she gets down and straddles me, bringing my hands above my head.

“Wakey, wakey” she whispers into my ear before she starts to press down on me hard. Before I can even protests she silences me with a nonverbal spell.

She moves up and down and grinds against me. I try to hold back and retain my pride, but it is all for not. My pants constrict as a visible bulge is formed. I wait for her to get up and gloat but she doesn’t stop. Nope she is looking for utter humiliation.

Dead puppies

Arm fat

Cankles

No sad or repulsing image can stop what is coming.

Cassie picks up speed and peels off her top, leaving her heavy chest in a revealing bra. Her torture continues as she presses her breasts against me and moans into my ear. I am only able to hold out a moment more before I break.

Damn it. For the love of Merlin damnit.

She lays on top of me for a little while before getting up. “Remember who owns you little one” she laughs as she puts back on her hoodie and leaves me.

That woman will be the end of me.

I sigh to myself as I clean myself up and head back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Ludo Bagman is leading the choosing of the Tri-Wizard tournament participants and has the attention of everyone in attendance. Well I guess he only has half of mine because I somehow managed to be sitting next to Daphne. Tracey and her came in late and Theo was all too kind when he scooted away from me and offered Tracey a seat next to him.

Tracey accepted right away, especially when she saw where Daphne would have to sit. Greengrass reluctantly took the only free seat nearby and has been doing quite a good job of not talking or even looking my way. That’s when I start to “accidently” bump into her.

“Merlin Potter, would you stay still” she hisses.

“You are the one bumping into me. I can’t help it that you are knocking into me. In your defense I am quite bulky, which doesn’t help” I reply teasingly.

She just gives me a scowl in turn. Okay, I guess bulky might be a stretch, but I am in shape. I decided to tell her so.

“Honest” I tell her “just look at me” I grin as I pull up my top and reveal my stomach.

It’s only for a second, but I see her eyes graze over me before she snaps out of it.

“Put your shirt back down” she whispers harshly as she take a hold of said top and yanks it down.

I in turn grab her hands lightly.

“Why? Is is too distracting for you?” I grin like a cheshire cat.

She just rolls her eyes at me in response.

“Now be quiet. I want to see this” she tells me as she breaks free of my hold as the Beauxbatons name is pulled.

Tracey laughs before she turns around, apparently are little show was not private. I smile to myself before the real entertainment begins.

“And our first champion ... Arielle Leroy!”

Cheers are heard from the Ravenclaw table as a petite blonde steps forward and I can see Fleur is cheering wholeheartedly for her. The next piece of paper pops out and into Ludo’s hand.

“From Durmstrang we have...Athena Adama!”

This time our own table erupts in cheers as Durmstrang, and especially Viktor, give their congratulations to a dark brunette girl who looks reserved, but I can tell she is no pushover.

“Last, but certainly not least we have Hogwarts champion...” Ludo pauses as he reads the name

“Cedric Diggory!”

The Hufflepuff table goes berserk. Cedric is engulfed by his friends with praise as he eventually makes his way forward.

“And that concludes our...” Bagman stops, as he becomes interrupted by another name coming out of the Goblet.

I can already tell that Dumbledore and some others are preparing to look in my direction. It really pisses me off that the goblet can take someone’s name in and if they don’t participate their magic will be stripped from them and yet, it doesn’t have the power to know when someone’s name has been entered without their consent.

Is it really that surprising that I don’t like calling people my ‘peers’ Magical people's bodies might have long shelf lives, but I think the brain stops shortly after adulthood. And they wonder how Tom took over so easily the first time.

Getting back on topic...Ludo’s eyes bulge out as he rereads the name.

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!”

Ahahaha!

The crowd gasps in shock and then outrage. Shouts are about to be made until yet another name comes out.

“Igor Karkaroff!”

More gaps as yet another comes out.

"Olympe Maxime!"

It is starting to become a madhouse as more people are shouting as yet one final name pops out. Ludo looks like he is about to pass out as the last name is read.

“Cornelius Fudge!”

The madhouse has turned into complete and utter chaos as people are lost and confused. Professors and staff are like deer in the headlights.

I give props to McGonagall who casts a loud banging noise and orders Prefects to escort everyone back to their houses.

* * *

The snake house is a slurry of rumors, theories and all around rubbish. So much so that we don’t even bother calling for counsel. I take a seat at my favorite area along with my entourage as the chatter continues. Draco is about to strike up conversation when the last Slytherin makes their way in and the door shuts.

“Harry!” Flint calls out and all chatter stops as everyone eyes turn to me.

“Did you do this?” he asks me with slight hesitation.

“Please” I reply with a laugh “If I had access to that thing I would have but my Slytherin choices in it or at the very least entered myself” I tell them as the tension in the room lowers.

“Whoever did this was not on orders from us” I tell them referring to my group.

“They definitely wanted to get attention from this and I have no clue as to what the end goal could be. I suggest sticking in groups more than ever at the moment. From what I heard, something strange happens every year at this school, and we should be safe and mindful of our surroundings”

Flint nods and agrees. There is a short silence before conversation picks up again. I get up with my crew as we head to our room, but not before getting a quick glance from the girls.

I give Daphne a wink and am met by a look of indifference. She tries way too hard to not notice me.

* * *

The four of us make our way into our room as Theo sets up security wards.

“So you put the names in the goblet?” Blaise more implies then questions.

“Oh hell yeah I did” I tell him truthfully with a large grin.

Theo and Draco start laughing their asses off. Blaise chuckles too before asking the obvious.

“And I take it there is a point to this” he asks.

“There is” I reply cheekily.

“Care to elaborate?” asks Draco.

“I do not” I reply simply.

“Oh come on Harry!” Theo pleads for more information.

“All in due time my trusty lieutenants”

They all groan in frustration.

“If you think it was a show tonight, just wait for tomorrow morning’s sneak preview” I tell them.

  
Their curiosity is sparked and they concede as they discuss what the challenges might be for the upcoming tournament.

End of Chapter 4

 

\----------------------------------------

**AN:**

**A little short, I know.**

**Just wanted to stop here because it is nice set up for what happens next.**

**Keep on commenting and giving kudos if you want to read more.**

**I am pretty busy and get inspired to post by reactions from readers like you.**

**If you're waiting for a new chapter feel free to read my other stories as well.**

**-LJAG**


	5. Chapter 5

“Please come in” Dumbledore replied to the knock on his door.

He was currently in his office with the two heads of the foreign schools, Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch, as well as Hogwart’s Heads of Houses. They were discussing the matters of last night and waiting for the Minister of Magic to arrive.

However, the new guests that had just entered were not from the ministry. 

News had traveled quite fast.

“Good morning Headmaster Dumbledore and everyone else” came the voice of the leader of the new group of six. “My name is Demetri Ermac and I am from the International Confederation of Wizards”

“I must say, the ICW presence here is most unpredicted. Why wasn’t I informed...” Dumbledore asked with a heated kind smile to keep calm. 

“There was an emergency meeting. The was over 90% in agreement...As of this moment you are dismissed of your title and position until much further review” the man stated to the shock of the room.

“On what action is the based against?”

“Really? You don’t know? Well matters must be worse than we had thought then” Demetri commented sarcastically as the other 5 members of ICW members chuckled.

“The matter at hand has become slightly complicated, but we are on our way to fixing it” the Headmaster replied reassuringly.

“Slightly complicated!? You managed to cause an international incident last night! There is nothing simple about this situation. Quite frankly the setup of it all already had you under watch by us and it is a good thing we were watching because we noticed how you failed to notify us the instant that it happened”

“I am afraid I do not understand?” Dumbledore told them with a curious look.

“Oh well then let us explain this to you in simple terms so you understand” came another voice from the ICW member. “You decided to use an ancient relic that quite frankly was poorly guarded...”

“We put up wards” Crouch interrupted.

“Yes wards that have an age requirement on how old they needed to be, but not on the age that should be too old to enter. Bravo on that one. Also, I am not sure if you were just reckless or severely unknowledgeable, but why does the goblet have the power to rip out one’s magic and yet it does not have the power to reject names that were falsely put in?” asked the man to the silence of the room.

“Not to interrupt you Tristen, but I am also curious as to why this ancient relic was used at all. It is powerful and easily manipulated, seeing as who it has picked as competitors” voiced another man.   

“Jacob brings up a very valid point. The competitors themselves, are another reason why we are here. The students, Mr. Diggory, Miss Adama, and Miss Leroy all are from influential families. Especially the Adamas, who as you know, have relations within most of our Magical United Nations. The Leroy’s run in the circle of the members of France’s Ministry of Magic even more so than the Diggory’s run in Britain’s. The many leaders of our world are concerned on their safety” added another.

“Marek is only hitting the tip of the iceberg. Not only are they concerned with the choices of the student’s, but they are also concerned with the choices of the others. The choosing of Minister Fudge for obvious reasons...and then there is you all...” 

“I beg your pardon?” asked Maxime to the female IWC member.

“You have a questionable and non-existent family history for example” the woman retorted instantly. 

“We can only guess this is because you tried to cover up your giant genes, although anyone who takes a look at you can tell. Regardless, this makes you suspect. That goes double for the former Death Eater, now turned headmaster. The same man who ratted out Mr. Crouch’s son as a Death Eater. 

Then there is you Dumbledore. We are trying to look past the fact that you were best friends with Gellert Grindelwald and have made a former, inner circle, Death Eater a professor. But now with this years events, plus the last three years... well let’s just say we are seriously questioning your efforts on ensuring your students’ own safety” the female continued and was about to say more.

“Hopefully they get it now Rosaline” came the remaining male member who had yet to speak. 

“With all that has been mentioned and much more that should be obvious, you have opened the gates to a cluster of horrible and earth shattering outcomes. We will try to rectify your colossal screw up and from this point on will be taking over”

The rooms participants were about to protest when the man raised his hand for silence.

“It is out of your hands and is the decision of the United Magical Nations. The three tasks will go on as planned seeing that we don’t want anyone to loose their magic. I still can’t see how you let that part happen, but moving on… We will be implementing a new tournament that will include all schools and take the limelight away from the twi-wizard tournament. We will have a tournament that will actually make it reasonable for the other two schools to stay at Hogwarts” he explained.

“I am sorry...” Dumbledore cut in, asking for the man’s name

“Elliot” the man answered.

“Elliot, what do you mean by, “reasonable” for the other houses to stay here?” Albus asked.

“We understand it that that the champions will not be given any chances to practice where they will be competing?” he asked.

“That is correct, it is to test them on facing the unknown at first contact” Bagman answered.

“And Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are not having classes in the school?” he further inquired.

“That is also correct, we each have brought our own quarters to live in and hold classes in. We also have the option to eat in there if they don’t wish to go to the great hall” Olympe answered.

“We also have our own space so no one can spy on the other” added Igor.

“Well then, what is the point at being at Hogwarts at all, besides the day of the tasks themselves?” Elliot remarked to the the audience that was unable to answer.

“Don’t even try to say that this competition is about strengthening relations, because if a single champion fines themselves in a fatal predicament...Merlin help us as to what the blowback would be. To take the attention off you all, you will hold tryouts for your students who are 4th year and above. There will be 15 positions per team with a sets of back ups making it 30 students per school. The details of the game will be brought in later this week, giving Beauxbatons and Durmstrang enough time to go back recruit their students. Hopefully the large number, and our resources, will take away from your screw up” Elliot ended.

The rooms inhabitants looked unnerved at this but did not object.

“In the meantime this is what will happen” Demetri continued.

* * *

 

I sit back and smile as my roommates finish watching the discussions in the Headmaster's office with me.

“Merlin!” Draco exclaims in astonishment.

“Are you exclaiming about what is going to take place or the fact that Harry hacked into the magical portrait network?” Blaise smirked as he took his eyes away from the picture frame next to my bed.

“Or both” Theo laughed.

“All the above” Draco played along.

I join them with a smile of my own. Lord Halos works fast, no surprise there. I am glad things are going as fast as they are and am also glad I had the hindsight to kick Crabbe and Goyle out early. Those two will serve their use soon but I need enough time to make sure I can seal their thoughts before letting them see anything big.

“I won’t even ask but...You literally have most of if not all of the castle under watch from here” Blaise tells me with an almost evil smile.

“Not just from here” I correct him and show him some picture frames in my coat.

“So wicked” Theo grins like a kid on Christmas. 

I will eventually give them each one but they still have a little ways to go before that time.  

“So what are we going to do now?” Draco asks me as the others look in my direction as well.

I look at them before getting up to stretch as I yawn and enjoy the fact that they are waiting on my next words with baited breath. “What other choice do we have?” I ask them and start to make my way to the bathroom before looking back at them. 

“We compete” I tell them with the expression of a cheshire cat as my fellow snakes hiss in excitement.

* * *

 

I know this was my idea, but I am so bored as they explain the rules of the new tournament to the student body as I continue to wait for dinner.

They finally end and everyone starts up in a spiral of voices as discussions take place. I hear from the Durmstrang end everyone telling Viktor that he must try out...like he needs anyone to tell him that. 

He didn’t become the best by just sitting back. He may even be a worthwhile opponent...oh who am I kidding, going against him is probably going to be the best thing I get out of coming here. 

“You should definitely try out Harry” Goyle tells me.

I don’t acknowledgement him with a serious reply. “I don’t know Greg, do you really think so? I don’t know if I should” I reply and watch as Draco, Blaise and Theo try to keep from laughing.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Tracey asks me before seeing my expression and then smiles and shakes her head at my antics.

“What do you think Daphne? Should I go out for something so dangerous?” I ask her and she looks like she could not be more annoyed with me.

“I do not care Potter” she replies coolly before thinking of a better reply “If you do enter and get in, there may be a strong chance that you harm yourself… so on second thought, please do” she smiles.

“Got ya, I get hurt and then you nurse me back to health. It will be a good cover. Don’t want the other ladies to get jealous” I reply quickly and give her a wink.

“Why you!...” she pauses before recollecting herself “That is not what I meant, nowhere close to it. And no amount of ‘cover’ would help you stand a chance with me” she tells me. 

Ha! Like that finished this discussion.

“Oh I am well aware that no cover for  **you** would help” I tell her and she looks at me like she finally got through “The ‘cover’ would be all for **me**. I got a reputation to maintain. How am I supposed to get with Tracey if she thinks I will just get with anyone?" I can tell Daphne is mad by calling her 'just anyone' but the blush on Tracey's face is worth it.  

"Daphne, I am only consenting to your proposition of nursing me back to health... only if it works for me. So are we going to go through with your plan or what?” I tell her with a serious look although I am laughing inside. 

Her facial expression of ice is cracking and I can feel the fire radiating from her cool eyes. Everyone around us is waiting for it as well. However, before she can burst out at me Tracey openly starts laughing.

Her reaction starts others as well and Daphne gives me a cool glare before dropping her next comment and discussion goes right back to the new tournament.

It looks like I am having fun after all.

* * *

 

We had Council to go over who would be trying out for the Hogwarts team and I was selected without having to do anything. Draco got elected as well when Nott nominated him.The other choices were not bad either.  

I go over them in my head as we are all lounging around the common room before we have to go to upstairs. That’s when I the message from Tom.

Flint is over at a table, so I get up quickly and inform him I need the room. My facial expression does not give any room for argument.

Luckily he nods his head in understanding “Curfew now in effect! Everyone upstairs ASAP. The common room is closed for the rest of the night” he commands. 

There is some grumbling until they see me standing next to him. Needless to say the room clears pretty quickly and my roommates nod to me before going up themselves.

“All yours” Flint tells me before going up himself.

I take out my wand and tap it on the ground as a wave of magic encircles outwards and washes over the room making it completely secure.

“Securitas Aperis” I cast at the fireplace as purple flames sprout up before two men walk out of it.

I smile at the sight of them “And how are my two favorite Uncles doing tonight?” I ask them as Sirius grins and Remus puts on a light smile.

“Pretty good seeing as the legacy child of the marauders has just initiated the greatest prank Hogwarts, if not the country, has ever seen” Remus replies.

“Great work pup” Sirius tells me. 

These two are the only people, who I have not grown up with, that have the power to address me so informally as they both give me a hug.

“Thanks” I laugh before going into the matters at hand. “How have you old dogs’...projects...been coming along?” I ask with curiosity.

“The dog house is going a little better than planned” Remus informs me. 

Sirius nods in agreement “I reached out to the vampires. You need to meet with them in person but they said they were open to an agreement to stay out of our matters”

“They are not blind either. They know that we, the werewolves, are becoming more powerful and in control of our abilities. But as long as we are under your protection and keep out of trouble, like we are, there should no issues with an agreement. I think an alliance may even be possible further down the road...when the dust clears” Remus adds.

“Perfect. How about Tom, my guardians?” I ask them before filling them in on my plans.

“Tom is set up, your guardians have their plans set in motion. The IWC is practically in their pocket” Sirius reports on a positive note.

However, Remus’s next report is a bit of a lower note “Cassie is worried about you. Don’t be surprised if she becomes a bit...clingy” he tells me and I sigh.

“I knew that might happen...she has always been watching out for me. I’ll reassure her that I am doing fine later. Right now, let's get down to the fun stuff” I grin as I start to fill them in on my plans for the year.

 

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

It's rather drafty as we make our way through to the throne room. We are being led by a servant as we make our way through the dark hall. Sirius and Remus are behind me, they and my guardians requested they come along...Tom really didn't care one way or the other.

The servant brings us to tall double doors before bringing us inside. "Lord Hanzi, I present to you sirs Potter, Black and Lupin" he bows as 'Lord Hanzi' looks up from a page of script he was reading on a long old table and with many intricate carvings. He is flanked by a male and female. The lord merely nods his head that indicates for the servant to disappear.

"Lord Hanzi, Thank you for welcoming us into your home" I tell him politely with a slight bow as I take in and copy their auras. I have never been in the presence of Vampires before.

I think they catch on to what I am doing because they do not reply with pleasantries "We will see whether or not you are welcome after our discussion young one" he tells me with no emotion. I would usually rebut to the minor insult, but seeing as this guy looks to be in his earlier years, but in reality is over 100, I am going to let it slide because the statement does hold truth.

We nix formalities and instead I go into telling him my/our master plan, slyly withholding some details, and answer all questions that they hold.

"So you wish for us to bend to your will?" he asks, testing me on my response.

He just wants to see if I am as pompous as most people would be who are in my position of power and strength "I am only giving you notice of what we plan, out of respect for you and your people. If you feel like you must intervene then please do...if you wish to join after seeing how capable we are...well then all the better" I tell him honestly.

"Your mind is still young, even with everything you have gone through. Remember to not lose track of what your goal and ideals. I have seen many men rise with power and be corrupted by it. I hope it does not do the same to you...Lord Potter", well at least he respects me, "We will see what the future holds for you... in the mean time...we will not interfere" he finishes and just like that we are dismissed.

Once again, I am not a fan of the way we are being treated, but since they are an ancient and powerful race and we are in their home...I will keep my mouth shut and we will be on our way. There is still so much to do and so little time to do it.

* * *

 

The weather is nice and it is a perfect time for tryouts for the new tournament.

Draco and I stand with all the others who are trying out for the team. There are too many Gryffindors here for my liking. They are the biggest group and are boasting about what position they are going to get.

The Hufflepuffs are next as far as number of people to tryout goes. The pick of Cedric has probably inflated their egos. We are pretty much tied in number with the Eagles. They probably, like us, voted on who their best were, not bothering to put false hope into the minds of their peers like the Badgers and Lions have.

The tournament consists of 3 games. Beauxbatons vs Hogwarts, Durmstarng vs Beaubatons, Hogwarts vs Durmstrang. The victor goes to the most wins. If its a tie then there is 3-way match. The games themselves are what can only be described as a mix between capture the flag and chess.

The field is divided in half, one half to each team, and on each end will be the team's "flag", a golden chalice. The teams have to steal the others "flag" that is guarded by several layers of players. They showed us a model that made it all a lot more clear.

* * *

               i                     **I**               o                **I**                      /                          **I**                          /                   **I**                   o         **I**               i

                                     **I**               o                **I**                      /                  L       **I**       L                 /                    **I**                  o         **I**                        

 **F** i                   **I**                                 **I**                      /                           **I**                           /                    **I**                              **I**              i           **F**  

                                     **I**                 o              **I**                     /                   D       **I**      D                 /                   **I**                   o         **I**                                                 

               i                     **I**                 o               **I**                     /                             **I**                           /                   **I**                   o         **I**              i

                                     **I**                                  **I**                     /                             **I**                           /                   **I**                              **I**                  

* * *

* * *

 

 **I =** The dividing lines of the areas

 **F** = Flag

/ = The main attackers who are 6 players, armed with just bo staffs to  block, deflect and reflect spell fire as well as attack, that can move in their own region and anywhere in their opponent's area to capture the flag. They can not move backwards into the their own end areas of the fields.

o = 4 flying defenders. They move only in their own area. They ride on brooms and can only attack with bows that fire stunners when their strings are pulled back. Although you can try, it is recommended to stop before firing a bow, so one does not lose control.

i = 3 last line of defense. They have to stay in their back area the whole time and can not puppy guard the "flag", wards are in place to make sure of this. They use wands but only for stunners and shields.

D = 1 Ultimate defense person who can use a bo staff, bow, wand and broom almost anywhere on their side of the field. No broom riding on their own area's end. They cannot move into their opponent's area. 

L = Leader. Can use bo staff, bow, wand and broom anywhere on the field except they can not use the broom on the last area of their opponent's side as well as their own area's end.

If a player gets knocked out they are gone from the game and their back ups have to wait a certain time before they get played. First team to reach their opponents flag wins. The field will be filled with areas of cover but will remain unknown to the day itself. However, there will be different examples to play on daily.

The teams will have three captains, 1 main and 2 assistants who will coach from above and give direction to their teams through magical earpieces. They will have 10 minutes to view the field with their team before the game begins. Those captains have already been decided, by the staff, and are the judges on who will make the team today.

Roger Daives is the lead while Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood are the assistants for the Hogwarts team.

Draco and I continue to chat as the captains have a quiet conversation as more students start to trickle into the stands of the Quidditch pitch. I see Blaise, Theo and the my other Slytherin years have just come in. They give me nods of luck and even Daphne looks like she wants to as well but when I lock eyes with her she just looks away.

I smile. It is too cute how hard she is trying to not acknowledge me. 

"Okay you oafs, time to weed out you talkers from you doers. Let's see where the true talent lies" Roger starts off and I can see Flint approves while Oliver looks neutral. "All 'i's to my left, all 'o's to my right and '/'s stay in the center. Everyone else come forward"

Everyone moves to form their tryout groups as Draco and I move forward. Two handfuls step forwards with us, the majority being Gryffindors.

"Alright then, 'L' s to my right and 'D's to my left. Hurry up!" Roger commands. Draco looks at me for a moments before moving over to the 'D's side. He was going to go against me for the 'L' position but it looks like he decided not to last minute. I'll give him props for putting his ego away  and not going against me as I make my way over to a mostly Lion filled group.

"If you are lucky enough to make it onto the team, you better be grateful. You will all be going through the same tests and we will decide where, and if, you will be the best fit. If you don't get the position you want, but are lucky enough to get on the team... you will thank us and do more than your best, or else you will be shunned by the entirety of the school " Roger tells us.

How motivational Roger...

He pauses and looks at every single one us. Then he motions and looks over to his other captains. The two smile before nodding to each other.

"Three laps around the field! Go now!" Oliver commands. "Last three in don't bother coming back" Flint adds.

...Hogwarts students have never moved faster as tryouts finally begin.

* * *

 

Although I couldn't exactly put in everything I had, I still think I did pretty well. Draco was pretty good too but it ultimately comes down to the three captains. They did a good job of keeping everyone moving and continually competing against new opponents in different areas of the pitch so no one knows for sure who did the best.

Three people were let go in the beginning, two fourth years and one sixth year. 8 others were cut after that but there still needs to be many more cuts before there is a team of 30, or two squads, starters and backups, of 15.

I see many exhausted faces as we make our way to dinner.

"I am telling you, if they don't make me 'D' then they need to get their eyes examined" Draco boasts as we walk into the great hall.

Theo just laughs "Yeah, whatever you say Draco. We all know that all eyes were on Harry"

Shit, did I not hold back as much as I had though?

"There were some slips up but I think you did really well Harry" Tracey tells me as we sit down.

Oh good, "Thanks Trace. How do you think I did Daphne?" I ask her and she just rolls her eyes.

"I was not watching you Potter"  she tells me "...and I do not care" she adds.

I look at her with a questioning face "What are you talking about. I saw you looking at me, it was right when I crashed through both the Weasley twins and gave you a wink" I tell her.

"You did no such thing" she retorts, calling me out on my lie.

A smile forms on my lips "So you were watching me then" I confirm.

She goes to retort my logic ...but can't. I honestly don't care if she watched me or not, I just like playing with her mind.

Lucky for her, Tracey saves her with small giggle and tells Draco he did well too before talk starts up on who else did well at tryouts. Slowly but surely I am cracking her ice mask and I am loving every moment of it.

* * *

 

Even though we were banned from watching the other schools tryouts, we were able to watch them thanks to some stealthily placed viewing wards and saw them in the comfort of our own room.

Viktor Krum is a force to be reckoned with and Fleur Delacour is a quick vixen both on a broom and on the ground. Between the Quidditch star and athletic Veela, Hogwarts will have it's work cut out for us.

However with our starting 'L', announced a few hours ago, I know there is no way we can lose. I am ever so humble, aren't I ?

"I can't believe it!" Draco sighs "How does both Angelina Johnson and Cho Chang win out over me!?"

Blaise just shakes his head while Theo replies "You should feel lucky that you are even on the team Draco" 

Draco goes to reply but I cut him off "Come now Draconias" I mock him and he glares at me before I continue "Yeah you wanted to be a 'D', but if you got that position you wouldn't be in a place to capture the chalice. You're a starting '/', so be happy about it and stop whining or I am putting you in a timeout" I jest.

I know he wants to retort but thinks better of it and just mutters "Easy for the starting 'L' to say" while Theo and Blaise laugh as we finish watching the rest of the recorded viewing.

Krum also go the starting 'L' position and Fleur got the starting 'D'. Everyone else is fairly good and unfortunately there seems to be no pushovers. However, we have a solid team as well.

Roger was mostly likely the brains behind our picks. He put together a team that works well as a whole, compared to just picking the best, which is no doubt what Flint and Oliver were thinking of doing.

My back up for 'L' is  Cormac McLaggen, he is pretty good. It's a shame he will never get to play, I smile to myself as we finish watching the end of the tryouts.

* * *

 

Before practices can begin to start we are thankfully given a Hogsmede trip. It will be good to get out of the castle without having to be so sneaky. I can make a visit back home as well to check in on things.

However, before I head out to the village I have to take care of something. That something comes in the form of two Slytherin females, wearing fashionable and form fitting clothes, as they walk down the hall together.

"Ladies!" I announce as I swing in from behind a corner.

"Merlin Harry!" Tracey jumps in surprise as Daphne looks slightly startled but hides it easily with her icy mask of annoyance. 

Daphne gives me a glare, "What do you want Potter?"

"For you and me to go Hogsmede together" I smile.

"In your dreams Potter" she retorts.

"How did you know what I dream about?...and do you like what you see in them?" I jest.

"I have no clue what goes in that crazy little brain of yours"

"Would you like to? It can be quite a ride" 

"You are starting to get creepy" she tells me with another look of annoyance while Tracey just smiles lightly.

"I'd creep till the end of time if it meant going to Hogsmede with you" I reply, changing around her words.

"You could not pay me enough to go anywhere with you" she shoots back.

"So you are saying there is a price? I wouldn't have thought you were that type of lady, but I am still unabashed by you...besides I am rich babe. Money is no issue for me" 

"Merlin Potter!" she huffs before recollecting herself "You can be such an ass some times"

"And somehow you manage to have a great looking one...all the time" 

It takes her a second before she gets my reference and I can see the slight tinge of pink in her cheeks. Tracey has to hold in a giggle as Daphne shoots her a glare and she decides to end our banter as she pushes past me with her best friend at her side.

"It's cool if you want to want to walk away ladies...because I love the view from back here" 

Daphne looks back briefly to give me one final glare while Tracey gives an emphasized sway of her hips.

"I'll keep this memory for a patronus charm!" I end and am rewarded with a laugh from Tracey as they make their way out of view.

And once again the point goes to me today. I just need to keep on scoring points and the game will be mine.

"You're smirking. Are you and idiot or are you delusional?" Draco asks me as he steps out of the shadows with Blaise and Theo.

"I think he is engrossed" Theo adds.

"Nope, I am pretty sure he just wants what he can't have" Blaise corrects them.

They all look at me, like they are expecting me to answer which one of them is right...I am feeling generous so I'll give them an answer.

"Can't it be all the above?" 

They laugh at my response before we all head out together.

* * *

 

I have once again come out from meeting with Tom, my 'uncles', and guardians. The next step is making an alliance with a group that is extremely formidable. I'll have to practice and train for a while before I even think of going to talk with them. Plus, that man will be there as well. I shudder at the thought of finally meeting him in person, and that is when my attacker strikes.

She is fast but I managed to throw out a knife into the far wall as I escape the gravity pull and am transported to where my knife hit.

"If you didn't have lord Stealthic's abilities, you'd have been caught" she tells me as she comes into plain view.

"Well lucky for me then. You jealous Cass?" I ask her.

"Why should I be?" she smiles as she flicks her long blonde locks behind her shoulder.

I go to respond but the way she looks with her tight zipper hoodie and matching zipper short skirt along with her knee high socks has got me for a second but I recover.

"Do I need to state the obvious?" I ask her.

"If you are going to say that I am jealous you have his teleporting abilities...you'd be mistaken" she smiles with a devilish grin.

"And why is that?"

She looks very focused before replying...and then she is gone.

"Because he taught me as well" she whispers in my ear from behind me.

Shit! and just like that I am gone as we vanish together.

* * *

 

I recognize the room instantly. We are in her room. In her domain. It like the reversed dimension of the moon. I try to protect myself but am unable to as she spins me around so that I am facing her.

She smiles at me before her open palm pushes into my gut and I go flying backwards onto her bed. It's like a heavy body weight is on me and I can barely move. I try to use any of my new abilities but the room seems to be warded to the brim and my eyes can't even light with green.

"I was planning on saving your innocence, or at least my definition of innocence, but after hearing some news from my Beauxbatons friends I guess there is no time left. You know you are a heart throb to even the veela. Your power, looks, fame even your attitude...it like an aphrodisiac to them...and other girls, even some males"

I really do no need to know this but she continues.

"I am going to teach you and I am going to teach you well"

Lemons:

* * *

 

Then she unzips her hoodie, slowly pulls it off, taking her time as she discards it on the floor, revealing her accentuating top figure. Then she unzips her skirt and places it on the ground, slowly bending over, giving me a view of her exquisite bottom.

She leaves on her knee high socks, that go along with her lacy undergarments, as she makes her way over to the bed. She uses her pull on gravity to take off my bottom clothes, leaving me in just my briefs. She smiles when she see the bulge.

"Now listen and pay attention because I am only going to do this once" she tells me as she crawls onto the bed and makes her way on top of me. Straddling me as she leans down and smiles "Or maybe a few times...probably a lot of times"

"Great" I joke and am rewarded with a light slap. 

"No talking while class is in session" she warns me comically, although to get her point across she takes a long pressing grind on me and I tense even more. She grabs the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulls it up and over my head, letting her fingers glide on my bare skin. Such a simple touch...yet it still affects me greatly.

"First step is to get warmed up" she tells me and releases me slightly from gravity's pull as my arms become free.

She directs me and directs me. My whole body becomes free. We 'heat up' and skin touches skin. We move on and the feeling is incredible. I don't last long.

However, she helps me and we are able to continue as she guides me and guides me. I even think she manipulated gravity to work in our favor, especially when it came to her own release. I thought I was spent and then she had me drink a potion. We lasted a while longer before we collapsed into each others arms.

I have fought monsters, been pushed to the limit, and yet I can't remember another time when I gave everything and more into something...so awesome, for lack of a better word.

* * *

 

"So do I pass?" I ask her.

"You passed the entrance exam, but you still have a long way to go with many more tests and quizes to take before you become a pro" she tells me, but still rewards me with a kiss before we doze off to sleep, still in each others arms.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Blaise gives me a look before he continues on back with his breakfast while Draco and Theo share a questioning look.

“What has got you so happy this morning. Were you on a secret date that you aren’t telling us about” Tracey asks me with a wicked smile and she looks at Daphne.

What is she talking about it?

“Stop being foolish. I told you that I was going to meet with my sister...which I honestly kind of regret. Stori can go on and on about gossip” Daphne replies, her sister seems to be the exact opposite of her in some ways. Interesting…

I still decided to have my fun with her. I am in a good mood after all. “Daphne it is time to come clean” I start as she looks at me with a questioning and warning look.

“I will not keep this part of our lives concealed from our friends...Yes it's true, Daphne and I had a wonderful time together yesterday” I see her about to say something but interrupt “It’s okay Daphne. There is no need to cover it up. We need to be honest and open about what we have”

I can see the anger in her eyes as she reaches for her wand while everyone else is trying not to laugh, including some other snakes at our table who are listening in.

This my cue to hit two birds with one stone. I’ll take it easy on her for today, my mood is making me a softy.

“I am only joking. I am sure your time with your sister was more than pleasant. I on the other hand had a date with a… rather...feisty lady...if you catch my drift” I tell them and wait for the reaction.

Daphne looked relieved and then at the mention about the ‘feisty lady’ almost dropped her wand. She, like everyone else, thinks I am talking about Bellatrix. Which is what I want them to think...Only I will know that I mean Cassie.

Tracey’s fork drops in her plate before she quickly picks it up. My roommates are not fazed but the other students make slight fearful facial expressions before going back to their meals and trying not look in our direction.

There is no better feeling like that of having power. No wonder why people will do anything to hold onto it. However, I really need to take Hanzi’s, the vampire,advice to heart. I can’t let this feeling get in the way of my destiny.

“So to answer your question, that is why I am so happy this morning miss Davis” I chuckle. Tracey just gives me a light smile. I don’t think she knows what to say, but she is probably really glad she came to offer an alliance early on in this game.

“So Draco, you ready for practice come tomorrow? You are competing against 5 other people” I ask him, changing topics. He immediately replies in his boastful attitude as talk goes into practice and the new and triwizard tournaments.

We are not the only ones who are interested in the upcoming tournaments. I hear as much when we head back from lunch. I touch the stud on my ear to listen in about the group in front of us.

“The system is rigged! I am telling you. My brothers got Oliver to vote against me and Flint is an idiot. Roger has no clue what he is doing. We are going to come in last place” Ron tell his fellow Lion peers.

“I am not sure about that Ron” Dean interjects.

“Yeah mate, I am not sure about Flint, but Davies seems like a pretty smart guy” Neville adds.

“And I don’t think your brothers have that much sway on Wood. Besides we all know Oliver would love to have as many Lions on the team as possible...you sure this has nothing to do with you not making it?” asks Seamus.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Me not on the team only proves my point that the picks were wrong and the choices they made were a mistake, especially the Leads” the youngest Weasley defends.

“Oh, so this about Potter being starting L? We should have known” Lavender remarks and Pavarti smirks along with the other boys. Ron gives her a glare.

“Ron, Harry did really well. He had the best average of Archery, Bo-staffing, Wand Dueling and Broom Flying. He was a natural from what we saw. Don’t be mad just because a Slytherin got the position” Hermione chips in. She is rather observant and smart.

“He deserved the position, not to mention he looked damn right sexy while doing it. Those veela harpies will fall off their brooms when they see him” Lavender put in as the males rolled their eyes and Hermione smiled.

“You got that right Lav” Pavarti agreed.

Well that is good to know. I might just bring up the reputation of Slytherin males by the time I get out of here after all.

“Oh what do you girls know!?” Ron retorts “No one cares what comes out of your lips. Girls have no clue about sports!”

He really makes this all too easy. Is there anyone else this stupid? I wave for my group to hold back as I briskly walk forward.

“Come now Ronald. There are plenty of people who care what comes out of their lips. Especially when these ladies have such gorgeous lips...among many other exquisite assets that wouldn’t be appropriate to talk about in public” I come in with a shit eating grin.

“Oh do go on Harry” Pavarti smiles after she sees me and lights up a little.

Lavender is even more pleased with my arrival “Please do go on, we’d love to hear” she tells me somewhat seductively.

The other males tense at my arrival, especially the dumb one.

“Perhaps another time...when we are in private, yeah?” I tell her and she just giggles and agrees.

“I actually came here to talk to Ron” I announce and I see the ginger brace for whatever I throw at him.

“What do you want Potter? I didn’t expect you to come over here without your protective posse” he asks defensively and tries to insult me I guess.

“We are actually right here you blind weasel” Draco replies as they walk forward and I can see the other Lions brace for a fight. I am slightly annoyed that they didn’t stay back but snakes do stick together so who can blame them. Even Daphne came over with Tracey, Pansy and Milli.

“No need for those words or those looks everyone” I tell them as I try to look at Ron as honestly as I can portray “I came here to apologize to you” I tell him and he looks confused but drops his guard.

“You see I heard that you feel that the results and picks were wrong for the new tournament. You are strong, clever, powerful and witty. You should have been a starter on the team” I continue and can see my fellow snakes are thinking I have gone crazy. The Lions look at me like I have grown three heads.

However, Ron is getting gobs of confidence and I can only imagine that his ego is growing in leaps and bounds.

“Umm, thanks...You are right, I should have been on the team. I am quite powerful” he tells me, probably reassuring himself.

I have to put up my mind shields up so I don’t laugh before continuing “I feel like you should get another chance. Why don’t you duel against me in front of the whole school to show your true power and skill. Surely when you beat me you will show them how wrong they were...right?” I challenge him lightly.

I am the spider and he is the fly stuck in my craftily put together web. My snakes all have smiles and expressions of joy on their faces. Even Daphne is smiling.

Ron thinks for a second before he goes to reply but is stopped by Seamus “Wait Ron...you a...might want to leave things lie where they are...” Seamus stutters at a loss of what to say. At least he is smart enough to think of his fellow housemates future health, even if Ron isn’t.

“Yeah... it may seem like you are challenging the captains” Neville adds. I am impressed with his quick thinking. However, I am going to squash this notion by telling them that I am sure the captains won’t mind. They’ll love to see me take down this egotistical git...However, it looks like I won’t have to.

“I don’t care what the captains think. You got it Potter. I apologize in advance for the beating you are going to receive” he smirks in a way that of only an oblivious idiot can. The Lions look at him in shock and again the snakes, even Daphne, share a look of anger at Weasley, who must have gotten dropped too many times as a child.

“Well thank you for being so polite Ron. I’ll see you tomorrow on the pitch before practice?” I ask him.

“I’ll be there. I hope you don’t get too scared and decide not to show up”  he smirks.

Well I can’t let him go with that comment, I was willing to let him walk away, but now I have to scare him a little.

“I’ll be there don’t worry. I will be there early though...you know...to talk with my teammates on strategy on how not to come out of this too battered...I hope Angelina and Cho will still be of use after I tell them that you know that woman have no knowledge of sports...It looks like this going to be a hard one for me. But I can’t go back on my word now...See you on the pitch tomorrow” I smile when I see Ron’s eyes bulge.

“Gents” I nod my head to the males who are trying to hide their smirks at their stunned redheaded roommate. “Ladies, always good to see you out and about it” I tell them with my best smile.

“Hope to see you again really soon Harry...next time in somewhere more private” Lavender tells me with a flirtatious expression as she licks her lower lip and sticks her more than ample chest out, giving me a quick wink.   

“Same here” Pavarti adds slightly turning like she is about to walk away but stops and coincidentally shows off her captivating rear end.

“Ditto” I tell them as I walk away and see that Ron is still stunned at the threat of Angelina, while Seamus and Dean look at me questioningly. Neville seems neutral and is trying to figure me out, as is Hermione.

My snake girls give one look back before looking at me like I am weird for flirting with another house’s females. I even, caught the slight looks of jealousy from the girls.

I now have another plan to deal with Daphne. Blaise might be right though, maybe I just want what I can’t have, but somehow I just can’t believe that. There is something about that girl that...ahhh never-mind.

We continue to walk back to our dorms and I see that my posse is smirking with anticipation.

“Tell me you are going to blast that Weasel to kingdom come” Draco tells me.

“I am not” I reply to looks of questions from them. They know by now that I have more to say and wait for my next response before saying anything. “I am going to slowly embarrass him and destroy his mind before dealing the crushing blow. I am not going to let him come out of this just to come after me later. He is too much of a pest and will never learn his lesson by himself. I’ll force the lesson into his mind and body” I tell them.

They know better than to ask how I am going to do it. The girls are thinking that as Bellatrix’s contact I must have magic skills that are  beyond powerful...If they only knew the half of it.

Last night alone I used my invisibility battle cloak, my new vampire smoking/teleporting abilities and my flying dementor powers to get in without anyone noticing. It was a little exhausting changing between auras but, like everything else, the more I practice the stronger I become.

I can’t wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 

Tomorrow comes in no time whatsoever. News spread fast and by lunch and dinner that’s all people could talk about. Even the other schools were going to try and see it. The little weasel was loving the attention. He should lived it up while he still could.

We headed back to the dungeons after dinner, with people from all houses telling me to take him down... hard. Apparently I am not the only one who is extremely annoyed with the youngest male Weasley.

This includes his little sister who made her way over to me on our walk back. I motioned for my crew to go on ahead and they did. “Whats up Gin” I asked my favorite third year.

“I know my opinion doesn’t matter to you but...” I waited for her to maybe tell me not to injure her brother her brother too badly, much like the twins had, but I was wrong “Ron is a prat. I would appreciate it if you really took him down multiple pegs. He has been the biggest thorn in my side” she told me.

“He has some issues when you became a Slytherin?” I guessed.

“He told me he disowned me...he was my older brother...I looked up to him and then...” then she stopped.

“You are wrong” I told her and she looked up at me with a questioning look “Your opinion does matter to me. I will make sure he gets his just deserts...I promise you” I told her before she smiled and, to my surprise, pushed up on her toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking away casually to Astoria.

‘That girls has got guts’ I think to myself as I wait on the pitch. I am not a plaything but I may be losing my edge. I better improve my mind shields or else these women are going to be the end of me soon enough.

I laugh to myself at the thought. I didn’t think girls were going to be an issue in my master plan. My mind might be much older than most but my body is still pretty young. You see the rituals I went through...oh here we go, looks like I need to focus.

The weasel has finally made it and I come out of my mediation to see that a large crowd has gathered in the stands.

“Alright Potter, I will make this quick for you” Ron shouts out for all to here.

Many roll their eyes while some Gryffindors cheer.

Cedric Diggory is included in the eye rolling. He is going to be the unofficial ref for this thing. I am going to make sure he makes sure what the first task is to thank him and get him on my side.

“Okay since I am quite busy these days let's get this show on the road. Potter are you ready?”

He asks in tradition, looking over to me.

I pushout my arm as my wand goes sliding into my hand “Ready” I reply.

“Weasley are you ready?”

“Ready” he replies, Getting his wand from his cloak.

I briefly scan his mind and see that he has gotten some new spells in his arsenal from his brother Bill but has not actually practiced them...great, this will be fun…

“No lethal or deadly spells fired directly at your opponent. No weapons or items. On the count of 1 you may begin”

“10” Cedric starts as Ron comes into a striking position. I just stand there carefree as the others join in on the countdown.

“5”

“4”

Let’s see what this little cat can do.

“3”

“2”

“1”

“Baubillious!” Ron shouts as the yellow bolt of lightning goes streaming at me. And he starts off with a lethal spell...idiot.

“Conductos” I cast calmly as my wand tip glows and sucks in the energy bolt.

“Lethal curse used! Match over! The win goes to...” Cedric starts with bulged and furious eyes directed at Ron.

“Let’s keep it going for a little more...I bet Ronald here just had a bit of a premature release. We’ll keep this match under control won’t we Ron?” I tell him and slightly start to attack his mind while he can’t yet feel the intrusion.

“Yeah” he grumbles as his cheeks tinge slightly in red.

I’ll start off easy “Stupefy!”

He casts a protego and shields.

“Reducto!” I cast at the ground in front of me and then transfigure the debris into  rocks before continuing. “Wingardium Leviosa!” I shout as the debris gets picked up and becomes a shield of rocks floating in front of me as it keeps me safe from his poor excuse of spell fire.

I move forward, making my way over to him, and with a quick flick of my wand the remainder rocks start to fly around him, encircling him. He tries to blast them apart but I just cast again and send another batch of rocks into the small tornado of debris that is keeping him inside.  

I stop and pretend like I am trying to catch my breath. This magic is beyond what someone in my year should be capable of and I need to sell this without blowing my cover. While I am pretending I am trying to catch my breath, I attack his mind with dark thoughts and images of his demise. I making him scared and destroying his illogical sense of entitlement.

Although he can’t get a spell out, I can get a spell in as I am able to mange to form a small hole into the circling rock wall. I fire an impedimenta into it and it hits him in the side. I briefly hear the cheers of the Slytherins before I make my next move.

This is for all those who think they can take me on and think I am just man behind a name. This is for Ginny who was thrown to the curb by an older brother who was supposed to protect her no matter what. This is for the end to a rivalry between my house and Gryffindor. This is a statement to all other houses and schools… if they decide to join the opposing side in the future, this is what they will be facing.

I need to act quick because I am don’t want any of the students to go running off and getting a teacher.

“This is for attacking the noble and ancient House of Potter! After this I’ll call us even!” I shout at the slow moving Ron before I cast a lightening charm on myself that will decrease my weight and build my muscles slightly so I can move faster. I again don’t want to show anyone my true speed and this has to look realistic.

I got to Ron and cast a sticking charm on his wand hand so he doesn’t drop his wand. I don’t want Cedric ending the match before I am done with him.

Ron’s arm begins to move and try to cast a spell but I don’t let him as I sheath my wand and swing forward, punching him in the cheek as he jerks down while my other fists nails him in the gut.

I jerk my knee into his lowered chin before I go spinning around and swing both my fist inwards as they connect with his kidneys, not enough to kill or vitally wound, but enough to cause extreme amount of pain. I swing around again and thrust my foot forward into his lower stomach, with even more pain, before he goes flying back. I take out my wand and summon him back, catching him by his throat.

With one last move I slam him to the ground and he passes out from pain. Luckily, from my position, I am able to secretly shove a healing potion down his throat to make sure his inner organs don’t get damaged. I want to make an example out of him, but not kill him.

“Potter I think it’s over” Cedric tell me.

I look back at him and shake my head “He still is holding his wand!” I smirk before non-verbally casting a levicorpus on him, causing him to hang upside down. I finish up with an “Evanesco” and most of his his clothes vanish except for his lion printed underwear.

“And there you have it folks. Hope you enjoyed the show” I laugh before raising my wand for the final attack.

“Expelliarmus!” I exclaim, thrusting my arm forward, putting in a good bit of power into it, as his wand soars forward and he goes flying backwards. I don’t even bother with trying to catch it.

“If anyone has any other issues with the picks that our brilliant captains made feel free to speak up!” I tell them threateningly and see the three Hogwarts captain's smile at me appreciatively.

“Thank you to all our guest visitors for watching, but at this time the show is over and we ask you to take your time as you head out seeing as our practice will be starting shortly” I end and for added effect give a small bow.

I am surprised when I am met with an abundant amount of applause.

The many shocked faces that are looking at me were expected. The Slytherins however are on their feet, standing up, and cheering for me. Many are even asking for an encore.

End of Chapter 7

Please take a moment to comment so I can get some feedback for future chapters.

Thanks

LJAG


	8. Chapter 8

Does he really think he is going to change my mind about what went down before practice?

“I think talking to young mister Weasley would have been a much better course of action” Dumbledore continues on as I sit in front of him, wishing time would go by faster.

Okay I have entertained him long enough. “You’d think that right?..but then of course you’d be wrong” I reply uncaringly.

“Ron comes from a line of 5 older brothers. Sometimes acting out gives him the attention he seeks. Being in his brothers’ shadows has been tough on him” he defends him “Although you were correct in your belief that Mr. Weasley was a tad bit out of line.. surely he did not deserve to be physically harmed, regardless of the circumstance... I am not saying you are at fault. However...”

Damn old man, I thought my guardians were being a tad bit harsh on Dumbledore when they spoke of him. He is the master of the Elder wand after all...however, it looks like they were spot on.

“I was teaching him a lesson. A lesson that needed to be physical so it could get through to him” I partially lie. For all Dumbledore’s power in legilimency... he still can’t tell that my trained mind is deceiving him. “Just talking to him would not have worked. If he isn’t stopped now...who knows what he could become in the future”

Dumbledore looks surprised “I hardly doubt...Surely you can see that Mr. Weasley is not capable of...” I cut him off before he can start another long winded speech.

“Him being weak is all the more cause for concern. He shot a lethal spell at me and didn’t even know what it would do. If he thinks he could become more powerful by learning spells that are beyond his control...it will be no time before he starts delving into dark arts. It won’t be immediate, but as time goes on you and I both know that is a strong possibility” I tell him.

“Don’t you think it should be the faculty’s job, as teachers of this school, to monitor...”

I sigh before cutting him off again “With no disrespect to you headmaster, but there are some things that can not be done by mere punishments or detentions...I think after Grindelwald and Voldemort you would know this best...I will not see a peer of mine” I shudder inside at the mention of ‘peer’, like that idiot will ever be my peer “become the next dark lord. I lost my parents because one of your students was not put in their place, I will not have anyone else’s parents suffer the same fate”.

Then I see it. It’s minor, but I still see the blow I just dealt to him.

“Ron thinks he is better than everyone else. He thinks he deserves more than the rest of us for whatever reason. He has an open hostility towards a group of individuals for no reason other than he just doesn't like them… does that remind you of anyone?” I ask him.

He looks like he might be angry if he wasn’t so sympathetic. He knows he screwed up and his worry over me being the next dark lord dwindled pretty fast.

“You are aware that he shunned his own sister after she got into Slytherin right?”

Dumbledore does not have a reply.

“I will do almost all that you ask of me, as a student, professor. However, I will not stop putting people in their places if it means I can prevent another future dark lord coming to power” I finish as I get up.

I can tell he is in deep concentration so I go over to his phoniex.

 _I know I can’t fool your for a second, but keep in mind that my intensions are good, even if they are rather self-motivated actions_. I share my thoughts with Fawkes.

Fawkes seems to understand and in turn moves its head forward and I give the phoenix a light pet.

I can feel Dumbledore's eyes are on me. “Is there anything else you need from me sir?” I ask him.

“No I...I think that will be all for now. Thank you Harry” he tells me.

I turn around and face him, giving a brief pause before I go on “Phoenix are great creatures. They’re majestic, smart, loyal. They are powerful and associated with fire...” I then look away and portray that I am thinking.

He gives me a curious expression in turn. “In some aspects... they share many characteristics of Dragons...Another fascinating creature, am I right sir?” I ask him.

It was only for a moment but I think I saw a hint of surprise on his face. He knows what the first task is but I want him to know we are on the same field, as far as our intel goes.

“They are indeed Harry” he smiles “Thank you for your time”

“Thank you sir” I tell him and make my way out before stopping at the door. “Professor…” I pause, trying to make a good last impression “One day...I hope to grow up to be as powerful as you...I want to take after you...I want to change the world and make it better...I hope you understand that sir” I tell him honestly.

“I do Harry... I am afraid I may be growing too old and I apologize for thinking...let’s just say, as long as it remains within reason, I will not be calling for you again” he ends.

I just nod to him in response before making my way out.

As soon as I am out of his viewing wards I give a small shiver. That took a lot of willpower to keep my mind safe and protected.

But know I have to put them back up as I sense him. He is clever and his cloaking abilities are beyond good. However, I am better and I think he already knows it from observing me. He wanted to hate me in the beginning but didn’t show it openly because I got sorted into his house.

“You can come out now professor” I tell the empty hallway.

It takes a couple seconds but Snape finally makes his way out of the shadows. He looks slightly impressed but his expression starts to lean more to curiosity. I touch my ear stud and it does the opposite effect and makes white noise so no one can eavesdrop.

“What, pray tell, are you up to Mr. Potter” he asks.

I smile in turn. “Oh come now professor. If I tell you all my secrets now...what kind of Slytherin would I be?” I laugh.

“You’d be one who answers their head of house’s questions” he replied quickly, not sharing in my amusement. “Because of you...apparently all my students are unable to answer my questions, and this goes beyond the magic of our common room”

“What can I say? As much as it pains me to say it, it looks like we are becoming like the Hufflepuffs. We’re loyal to each other” I tell him.

From his expression I can tell he likes this even less. “It might be beneficial for you to tell me so I can help you. I have resources that I can share if you share with me as well” he bargains.

“I’ll sleep on it, but as of the present moment I am good, thank you” I tell him and make my way to leave.

This does not fly with him and I quickly brush aside a mind probe that only makes him more frustrated. “You don’t want to go against me Potter. It will not be to your advantage” he hisses.

“I think my father would disagree with you. My mother on the other hand...what would she say? I’ll guess I’ll never know...” I see him freeze slightly at the mention of her “I’ll share this with you though... As a kid I always wondered why and how my parents died...imagine my surprise when I found out how it happened” and just like that I got another hit on him.

“Bringing back these childhood memories is really putting me in a good mood. So how about this. I’ll share with you my patronus and in turn you show me yours...”

Yeah, I nailed it. Let’s see him reply to that.

He looks like he wants to say something but nothing is coming out of his protected mind.

I look at him for a moment before turning around. “Good night professor” I tell him as I walk away, leaving him to think about ever trying to haggle with me again, and he is probably wondering just how I came about that information.

* * *

 

I am absentmindedly eating my breakfast, thinking of the best way to break the ice princess’s mask, as Theo and Blaise are hashing it out with Draco on just how good he is in regards to the new tournament.

The two put it in terms of chess. They are calling me , and I guess Cormac, the King, Angelina and Cho are the Queen, the flyers are Bishops, the wand holders in back are the Rooks, and the bo-staff wielders are the Knights.

Blaise and Theo are of course calling out Draco and calling him more of a ‘Pawn’. It is getting hard not to laugh at their tactics as Draco grows more and more upset.

“Harry. You have seen me in action. Tell them how much I outclass the others” he tells me, like me saying anything good about him will actually quash their antics...I decided to side with them and keep things fun.

“Sorry. As a King I don’t associate with anyone below my ranking...especially a Pawn” I reply with a smile getting smirks and chuckles from my surrounding classmates. Even Greengrass has a light grin as Draco disregards what I have said and tries to defend his worth.

I begin to make my usual attempts at Daphne when I feel the three presences from behind.

My wand slips into my hand from it’s holster. Conversation drops and my Lieutenants do the same. The others are about to join as well when I sense that there is no need for alarm.

I slip my wand back and motion for the others to do the same. They comply before I turn around on my seat and greet my visitors.

“What can I help you ladies with?” I ask them as they make their way over and stop before me. They are a little surprised that I knew they were coming over to me. The Eagle trio looks cute when they are startled.

Lisa steps up while Sue and Padma remain behind her. “Can we talk to you for a moment Harry?” she asks me innocently enough.

“Sure” I tell them and they look to move out for privacy. I ain’t moving though. I am comfortable where I am. I turn around and motion my head to my surrounding snakes. Draco, Blaise and Theo get up immediately and are followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Courtney, and Milli. Tracey lingers a second, eyeing the girls and Daphne looks slightly unhappy from having to move but gets up anyways.

I put my hand on the table and hoist myself on the other side. They look impressed as I motion for them to take the vacated seats. With a quick wave of my wand underneath the table we are all set to talk, safe from unwelcomed eyes and ears.

“As much as I do love our small talk, let’s skip it and get down to business” I tell them as they take the seats “How can I help you ladies today?”

“Ummm. On the pitch the other day...the spell you used before...” Lisa then pauses, most likely not wanting to offend me. As if I would get offended by someone calling me out on beating up someone who deserved it.

“Are you talking about my conductor shield, my use of basic spells put together, or my lightening charm?” I ask.

“Well I guess all of them” Sue responds.

“But what we are really looking at it the lightening charm… you became so fast...it must be a really hard spell to cast as well or else everyone would be doing it” Padma adds as her mind is starting to whiz with more questions.

I just nod my head before answering “It is quite hard to pull off, especially on one’s body...but then again I have many more, tougher and harder, spells in my arsenal as well”

They respond with looks of sparked curiosity, interest and a thirst to hear more. They want to learn more about what I have stored in my brain.

“Could you tell us what else you know...and maybe teach us some as well” Lisa asks rather boldly. I think she may have some inner lion in her.

“Come on Lisa. Do you not see the colors on my robes? I wear these colors proudly” I tell them comedically, referring to the Slytherin motto that we use when asked for help.

“The only time you wear the school robes are for classes and meals” Padma laughs.

“Miss Patil are you spying on me?” I ask with mild acquisition “Because if you are...I am flattered” I tell her with a grin and her cheeks tinge with pink. I’d bet 10 galleons someone has been speaking with her twin sister about me.

“So you want us to do something for you to consider teaching us?” Sue asks, pushing aside my flirtatious attempt at her housemate.

“Put in Ravenclaw for a reason I see” I reply with a small smile.

Lisa cuts back in and is skeptical before asking “So what can we offer you? Our strength lies in knowledge and from what we have gathered...you are beyond what we could give”

“You are females are you not?” I ask. This next part is where the real big question is going to be asked that could really help or hurt my plans.

“Umm yes?” Padma asks, obviously not understanding why I am asking them this.

I lean in slightly and they do as well

“I am of a noble house, well off, and normal looking male correct?”

“Yes” Sue answers curtly, while Padma and Lisa almost laugh.

“So In turn for teaching you three, all I ask for in turn... is favors” I tell them.

“Favors? What kind of favors?” Padma asks.

“Deeply sexual ones” I tell them.

The varying looks on their faces are priceless. Padma looks shocked and unsure of what to do, Lisa is shocked and surprised as well while Sue copies them and goes from looking like a fish out of water to an inaudible stammer.

“Haha! I'm kidding!” I tell them as relief rushes through their faces “However, if you put it on the table I would once again be deeply flattered. You three are freaking gorgeous” I tell them as Padma’s blush returns and is joined by Lisa and even Sue.

“All that aside...The thing I would want in return for teaching you is... an alliance”

“An alliance? What for?” Sue asks, the first to respond.

“Oh come on. You are all eagles. Surely after every “incident” that has happened at this school over the years, especially this year...when something happens…” I drag out and give them a look “I am sure you understand what I am talking about” I tell them.

“There have been discussions...and divide... on the topic of safety and the future of Hogwarts...and the magical world” Lisa informs me.

“You form an alliance with me and your families fall under my protection. The house of Potter and all my assets and resources, that for now will be unmentioned due to safety measures and confidentiality, will protect you. These same safety measures and confidentiality will be offered to you, if you alline with me” I offer them.

Padma thinks for a moment as she contemplates “And you would have access to our resources as well.”

“Correct. Just like any other alliance, except I like to say we would offer it to each other as opposed to having direct access to it”

“That seems reasonable” Lisa reasons.

“Don’t answer me today. Take some time and talk with your families. Also, I know I don’t have to say it but, let’s keep this confidential till you have made a decision” I add.

Sue nods her head. “Of course. However, I am fairly certain it should be a ‘yes’ from my family”

“Then I am fairly certain I will be seeing you soon to teach you some advanced magic” I reply quickly.

“We will look forward to it as well...and maybe we can work in something having to do with your first offer as well” Padma finishes for them as she gives me a wink.

And here I thought it was Lisa who had the lion in her. Padma has definitely been hanging out with her sister a lot lately.

“Thanks for stopping by ladies” I grin as they nod and give me smiles in return before they head up and depart. I think Padma left with an extra sway in her hip.

I look over to my Slytherin friends to see where they are and when I do so, I see the looks Padma is getting from all the females… Ha! At least I know I am right in my observation.

Some days it is just good to be me.

* * *

 

"So as far as girls go... that's the end of that. I didn't really think it was going to be as much of an issue than it is. Heck I didn't even think I'd be around here as long as I am. But I guess fate has a different hand it wants to play on me than I anticipated. With that being said, I am still just over par on the grand scheme of things...I do have to make a visit to the Department...not really looking forward to it" I tell them and they just nod in understanding.

I want to ask them the question that has been on my mind but if I do I feel like they will respond that my master plans aren't so masterful and it's not what they'd do.

However, it seems like they are aware of my very thoughts.

"Don't worry about meeting him...you'll be fine I am sure of it. And on the other unspoken matter... you are doing what you feel is best in the long term. Unfortunately, we were not as wise as you in our age. It was black and white. We wanted to be the good guys through and through" he tells me.

"I too wish we were as smart as you. If we were...maybe things would have turned out differently...I am sorry honey" she tell me with a sad expression.

"Mum" I tell her, trying to get rid of her sadness "It was the damn seer who created our problem and the rat who betrayed you that caused everything. You saved me from Tom who never should have become what he was" I tell her, trying to lift her mood.

"He had no family, no one to love him growing up. Then he retraced his family heritage, unconsciously thinking there might be someone out there who missed him, who could love him. However, he figured out his muggle family wanted nothing to do with him. His maternal side, the great line of Slytherin, ended with a horrible man, his crazy son and a depressed daughter with issues, who the father most likely abused, were all gone. That daughter gave birth to him and died shortly after his father ran out on them. And of course don't forget about Tom being abused in the orphanage...With all the talk about love that Dumbledore spouts...I have no clue how he didn't think to surround the heir of Slytherin with people who would love him"

I shrug my shoulders "Who knows, If I wasn't taken in or if anyone was put in that same predicament...they may not have turned out so differently" I end as I look down at the ring that it allowing me to talk to the magical shades of my parents.

"Everyone always...and I guess still is... under the assumption that he is just a bad, powerful pureblood lunatic. No one ever thought to ask where his origins came from" Dad tells me "If we would have known this, we would have been more hesitant about joining Dumbledore and rejecting Voldemort as strongly as we did...but once again...we were so young , we didn't know any better. However, you do know son. Keep up with your plans and do whatever you feel necessary to fulfill your own destiny. The one that you want for yourself. We'll always support you" dad replies.

"100%, no matter what" mom smiles at me, knowing their times has come to a close.

I smile back at them as well "Thank you" I reply, looking at them one last time before tapping the stone on my ring and they vanish.

Sighing to myself, I get up from the comfy chair in the Slytherin common room and head up to my room, fully committed to giving both my body and mind a rest before the rest of my plans commence in the near future.

* * *

 

Draco, Blaise, the muscle twins,Theo and myself make our way up the stands for the first Task. I heard that Fudge tried to do everything, even cancel the tournament to get out of it. However, when he was told that closing down the tournament would ensure that his, and everyone else's, magic would get ripped out because of it...the incompetent fool finally accepted his fate.

"Good evening ladies" I smile at the 4th year Slytherin girls. They smile politely back and reply the same, although Tracey is grinning broadly seeing as the only open space on the bench is next to Daphne. Daphne herself takes one look at me and tries to ignore my presence. I don't make a big deal about it and instead head two rows up to where Ginny and Astoria are sitting.

"These seats taken?" I ask the two best friends with a sly smile and they seem to brighten up.

Ginny grins before replying "Yes they are. We tried to keep them warm for you but it is a bit drafty up here" she starts before adding "Think you could help us warm up?" she asks us as the two scootch away from each other a little bit.

"I think we can help" I reply, playing her game as I take a seat in between the two while Draco sits next to Astoria's other side and Blaise takes Ginny's side. Theo, Crabbe and Goyle take the unoccupied seats in the row ahead of us before Theo starts conversation with Tracey.

In doing so the girls have to look back to reply to him and I see the looks they are briefly sending my way, especially when Astoria and Ginny both take one of my arms because a gust of wind had allegedly just passed by, but I have not felt a thing.

I even manage to catch Daphne's eye before she quickly looks away. I don't get a chance to make anything more out of it because the first tasks soon begins.

Arielle, from Beauxbatons used a lullaby to almost put her Dragon to sleep but it woke up when she was halfway there. Luckily she had a backup plan and hid behind rocks while the dragon went after her, The dragon didn't see her conjured swarm of falcons till it was too late. Even though it got over half the transfigured birds the one with the golden egg still managed to bring it to her.

Cedric used transfiguration as well to send a small army of badgers at his Dragon before he swooped in on the firebolt I let him borrow to the cheers of the crowd.

The heads of the school did surprising alright. Dumbledore seemed to zoom around as if he were on a skateboard or something because his bottom half was a blur as he attacked lightly from every direction, I believe he was casting confusing charms at the creature before a long magical whip spurt out of his wand that he used to retrieve the egg at the height of the dragons confusion.

Karkaroff used some extremely dark spells to push his dragon back before he blasted the egg from the nest and then casted again till he got to where the golden egg landed.

Madame Olympe conjured several magical moles who dug under the earth's surface and slowly but surely got her the egg.

Fudge tried firing multiple lethal spells at the Dragon's eyes but missed or the Dragon dodged. He did not end up finishing the task. I tried not to laugh as he ran out , or should I say moved as quickly as he could, from the arena as he was pursued by streams of Dragon fire.

Athena was last and we all looked on in amazement as she kept on conjuring rock golems who continued to run at the hungarian horntaill that was blasting them to pieces. No matter how many got destroyed she just kept at it with a face that showed that failure was not an option, not a possibility. She was an Adama and she would not a let a pesky dragon get in her way.

Finally a bigger one of her golems managed to grab the dragon by the neck and wrestled it to the ground before 5 more came running in and dog piled on top of the beast. She sent a smaller golem to retrieve the golden egg and we couldn't help but cheer for the powerful and unintimated girl from Durmstrang.

She got the egg and smirked as the first task ended. "She was rather brilliant" Theo states, the first to speak, and looks like he is mesmerized by her. She definitely is getting attention from the male population that is far different than the way the veelas affect us.

"You got that right" Blaise adds and Draco confirms, as all the girls give a questioning eye to us. I am about to add to the praise when I just see it before it happens.

It was with a mighty roar that the horntail spread it's wings, destroying the golems who Athena was not longer trying to control.

All hell seems to break loose as the audience screams in fear right after the dragon breaks away from its magical chain. It doesn't take a genius to guess who it would becoming after first. It only has eyes on the one who stole her egg.

Athena sees this and in the last second lunges behind a boulder before dragon fire goes spewing out against the crumbling boulder.

Without thinking my wand goes into my hand.

"Flarus combustious" I cast quietly as the spell goes soaring into the arena, making direct contact with the dragon’s eyes, before exploding in a shower of white light. Right before hand I shielded my eyes and summoned my firebolt. Most of the audience goes blind, as well as the dragon, before I hop on my broomstick and make a mad dash to Athena's hiding place.

"Hop on" I tell her but she looks a bit hesitant and stunned before she nods her head and jumps on as I jet forward as fast as possible to get in the clear before dropping her off and start to head back.

“What are you doing!?” she ask me like I am nuts. I may just be seeing that I am headed to a blinded dragon who is now spitting streams of fire at random locations. “Don’t worry about me! Get to safety!” I tell her before heading forward as a grin plays on my lips. I haven’t taken on a dragon yet, but have always wanted to. I don’t really want to show off, which won’t be as much fun, but I still hope to have a good time as I fire my first spell.

 _Entorquem!_ I cast nonverbally as a magical chain flies out of my wand and around the neck of the horntail before I flick my wand to the ground as a metal spike, attached to the end of the chain, goes flying securely into said ground. I repeat this as I fly around to their legs, tail and each side of their center body. With one last flick I conjure a magically enhanced, metal muzzle so it can spit fire no more.

By the time I am done everyone has regained their site as the dragon handlers finally come rushing in.

“What the hell? I was told this dragon was still on the loose? Who did all this?” what I assume to be the head handler asked.

“I did” I reply, unable to stop the smirk on my face as I dismount with my back facing them.

“How the heck did you do all that!?” asks another.

I turn my head and just look at their faces of astonishment.

“Simple” I tell them as they practically beg me to elaborate with their eyes before I turn around.

“Because I’m freaking Harry Potter”


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I just wanted to give a quick note that this AU does not go by the ages of characters in the book. In my mind they are older, like young adults. Also remember that Harry went through ‘’A couple rituals” to unleash his full potential and make him a little older mentally. Enjoy and review! -LJAG**

We watch the screen as the head of our schools continue to argue with the ICW. Not only are they arguing about the safety of the first task, but they are also shouting about even more repercussions now that the press has gotten wind that ‘Harry Freaking Potter’ has come into the mix. Needless to say, the first All School Challenge is the next hot topic seeing that Hogwarts will be playing Beauxbatons in the opening match.

“I should never have questioned you Harry. This is way more fun than what’s going on downstairs” Theo tells me.

They decided to set up the 4 triwizard champions by student and Head of the school. Dumbledore and Cedric won the first task for us due to their creativity. Beauxbatons came in 2nd while Durmstrang came in 3rd. Fudge’s one man team of ‘The Ministry’ came in last. It was decided by a quick Council session to have  a party to celebrate our school’s win but I decided the joy of seeing the backlash from the task was more interesting.

From the uproars of laughs from my Lieutenants, I guess I figured right. “This is pure gold” Draco grins “I believe celebrations are in order?” he asks, directing his question towards me. I merely nod my head at his correct assumption before he goes to his bed and pulls out an expensive bottle of Green Ice. Blaise goes to help him as they pull out goblets and put the green liquid over a couple ice rocks.

The drink itself is slightly sweet, fruity and tart and gives you a slight buzz, but nothing more than that. It’s freaking delicious with so many components that only a top notch brewer can make it. Because of this it is also expensive, but nothing is too much money for the Malfoy clan. Draco hands me a glass when our security wards go off. Taking a quick look to our mirror hanging next to our door, that acts as a security viewing of the outside our room, we can see that Crabbe and Goyle have managed to let the girls, specifically, Miss Bulstrode, talk them into letting them up. Tracey and Pansy seem the most energetic while Courtney remains her quiet self and Daphne looks like mix of bored and hesitant.

Milli is still keeping our incompetent guards preoccupied. I sigh to myself. Who can blame though? Women have their ways of getting what they want from us. Sometimes we have no defense against it. I manage to think of Cassie at this thought before motioning to Blaise to release the locks so the girls can enter.

“Hey! What’s the deal!? Having your own party without inviting your best friends?” Tracey jokes as she bounces in, quickly taking a seat next to me on my bed as she grabs my drink and takes a sip. I can instantly smell the lingering smell of firewhiskey. I guess they are better up here with us than having some older guys trying to get them drunk and take advantage of them.

I give her a minor glare for taking my drink but she quickly motions for Theo to get another. He reluctantly does so after I give him a nonverbal okay.

“We were trying to, but you just had to ruin our attempt, didn’t you?” I play along as I get my new drink and she takes a large swig out of her’s.

“Can’t let you have all the fun” she retaliates, sticking her tongue out at me “Besides, the party down there was getting messy and boring”,

Well I can’t blame her there. I go to ask the other girls how they were doing when I briefly catch Daphne's eye on Tracey and myself, as if questioning our close proximity. The question is...Is she feeling jealous? Jealous of Tracey? Jealous of me sitting next to her best friend? Jealous of the two of us? Or all the above? I go to investigate further when Pansy interrupts. “Are you drinking Green Ice!?” she exclaims with too much excitement, very unlike herself. I can see the hesitation from Draco on sharing such an expensive drink with everyone but I motion for him to pour a glass for everyone.

I decide I may as well make a small toast before a real night of celebration continues “Today is a day for celebration. Hogwarts is in the lead. We go against the Veela Harpies soon. Both the Leaders of  our School and Leader of our government were made to look like fools today and the only redeeming factor of the whole fiasco came from Slytherin” I smile and raise my glass.

“More like the redeeming factor came from ‘freaking Harry Potter’, the king of Slytherin” Blaise smirked and I can’t help but join him and the others. Even Greengrass shares in a small smile before putting her ice mask back on before the others raise their glasses as well and we cheers.

The night of celebration continues on with drinks that build up everyone’s confidence and someone turns on music before Tracey starts dancing and getting the other girls involved. Shortly after they gets us involved reluctantly. Well, reluctantly enough before the thought of physical contact with another body comes into play and we move around, very uncoordinatedly.

Right now music is still playing, but people are not up and about. Theo and Courtney are sitting close together on his bed as they whisper to each other while spying on Milli who is talking with both Greg and Vince on Greg’s bed. Blaise is currently snogging Pansy on his own bed. Draco seems to be passed out on top of his covers and will not be the only one for long.

“Harry, I mean it! You need to wipe the floor with them. You need to take those haughty veela bitches down a few pegs. We need to swipe their smug smiles right off of their pretty little faces. I mean it Harry. Especially that Fleur girl!” Tracey tells me with only a small slur. It is almost amusing how she is so friendly and outgoing with everyone she meets, yet now she is raging on the ‘harpies’ that make up the female population of Beauxbatons.  

“For the last time Trace, I promise to win the match” I tell her for the hundredth time.

“Pinky swear!” she exclaims, holding up her pinky finger as she looks at me with clearly tired eyes. What are we 4 years old?

“Fine. But if I win I want a special brownie” I sigh with a smile as she nods her head in agreement before locking pinkies with me. I mentioned the power that strong women have over me right?

“And I mean it Harr…” She tells me as her eyes begin to droop further “You got to...Ya gotta….those harpies...wipe the floor with them….bitches…” she mumbles one last word before going down and falling asleep on my bed.

“Any input on just how much I should stomp the floor with Beauxbatons?” I ask her as I get a pillow for Tracey’s head and move it under her so she doesn’t get a stiff neck.

Daphne shakes her head at my request “Nope. Don’t care” she tells me.

“Thank Merlin” I respond with a sigh of relief. As much as I like talking about taking down the enemy, Tracey was really going overboard. I see Daphne’s slight look of surprise, which is better than the other one I have been receiving from her.

It was an observing look that she was using to...I don’t know….stop me  from taking advantage of Tracey? Not really sure, but I do know if anyone tries to take advantage of anyone while they are not in a right state of mind...I will stop them and if I fail I will go after them with a vengeance. I tell this to Daphne and she merely nods her head in acknowledgement after taking a couple moments to see if my words were true.

“So miss Daffodil, What are your plans for the rest of this night?” I ask her as I lean back on one arm so I am mostly lying on my bed. She is sitting across from me in a very formal manner sitting on the end of my bed with her feet touching the floor with her neck turned to address me.

“Don’t call me that. And I am making sure Tracey makes it back in one piece...if the others would ever get done” she answers as she’s that everyone is still in their exact same activities.

“You’re right” I tell her before she looks at me with her usual questioning glare. Knowing some statement will be coming shortly after. She is right. “Daffodils are not pretty enough to describe you. I need something much better to describe your beauty”

No matter how hard she tried she was unable to stop the small tinge of pink before looking away. “Must you continue to play this game?”

“I don’t play games. Well at least, let just say I don’t play games that have small prizes. I play games that take tons of effort to finish. Games that take time, concentration...money” I grin.

“Money?” she asks with a curious expression.

I go to answer before she gets a wrong idea “For example, the game we are playing right now takes money. I need a dime to play it”

She takes a minute in thought before replying “American Muggle money?”

I smile and pause briefly “A penny is 1 out of 10, two pennies is 2 out of 10...a dime is 10 out of 10” I wait a moment longer as she tries to guess where this is going before I reply “You’re a dime... a 10 out of 10”

It takes one more moment before she gets it, but this time she doesn’t know what to say so she goes with what comes out first. “You’re weird”

“Not the first words I’d use to describe myself, but they might have merit. Certainly not the worst insult I have heard of” I smile before she looks confused and then realizes something.

“I didn’t mean it as an insult” she rebuts.

That’s weird “What did you mean it as?” I ask. I’m pretty curious what else weird can mean.

She sighs and looks away briefly before turning towards me as she swings her legs onto the bed and crisscrosses them before replying “You are a flirt, that much is more than obvious. However, unlike every other guy who has hit on me, you use your words more than your proximity or by showing off your body or skills” she starts off.

“My body?” I ask with a wicked grin.

She rolls her eyes at me “You’re pleasing to the eyes and have skills other would love to have” she states without emotion “You are a lady’s man to all the girls and continue to add more girls interest to your list but have not gone anywhere past flirting.

This might have to do with having time with Cassie but I am not about to mention her. “Maybe I am just a gentleman who doesn’t kiss and tell?”

“And that. There it is.  You're cocky and pompous but at other times you’re nice and hold back something” she pauses as she let’s her words sink in. I feel slightly awkward that she observed all this without showing any interest in me.

“You don’t add up...you’re weird” she finishes. She is not being mean or rude. She is just stating what she has observed. Well...two can play at that game.

“You know that makes two of us right?” I ask her with only a slight smug look.

Just by the way her eyebrows move I know she disagrees “I am nothing like you” she replies coolly.

“Maybe not by our characteristics...but you are a puzzle that is missing some pieces. You act like you don’t care for companionship or what people think of you and yet you put effort into looking amazing everyday” she goes to interrupt but I stop her “I am not being flirty, I am just stating the facts. You don’t roll out of bed and look the way you do.” She does not reply and lets me continue.

“You also show a mask of no emotion blocking off people, but by the way you care for Tracey and the others I can tell you are probably full of emotion for people but choose to keep it all locked up. My first guess would be your upbringing if it wasn’t for your sister. Astoria  is outgoing and welcoming and although it’s still possible, I’d nix the upbringing idea. My next guess would be because of traumatic experience you received” at this Daphne averts her eyes briefly telling me I am right.

“I am not going to pry, or even try and ask you what happened. That is your secret and will be staying with you. I don’t plan on sharing any of this either so don’t worry about that” I inform her, hoping that she in turn will keep her observations to herself. She is too smart to be trying to dig into my secrets. If she ever finds out even a sliver of it, things could get very bad and hairy for me.

She seems to be forcing words out of her mouth before she mumbles a “Thank you”.

“Your welcome” I reply before Tracey’s semi passed out body moves and she throws an arm around my chest and snuggles into me. The motion just gets me to smile. Daphne rolls her eyes before looking around to see most people are beginning to fall asleep too, given the late hour, before she looks back at me.

“You know...you are not nearly as dumb as you look” she remarks cooly.

My smile only grows bigger “Is that a compliment from the Ice Princess herself?” she glares at me before I cut her off

“Thank you” I tell her honestly.

“You’re welcome” she replies before trying to wake up Tracey. “Come on Trace wake up”

“Ugghh” Tracey mumbles before tightening her grip on me “5 more minutes...too comfy” she mutters as both Daphne and I can’t hold back a light laugh.

I carefully get up and Tracey slowly comes to before Daphne guides her to the door after getting the other girls as well. Blaise is the only one to grumble at their departure. Crabbe, Goyle and Theo are falling asleep already. I decide to do as well.

The last thing I hear is Draco’s light snores.

* * *

 

Well the pitch certainly is impressive for our game against Beauxbatons. It like a stony maze with high to low rock walls, but still gives plenty of room to move about and at the same time gives cover but not so much so that you are totally protected.

I smile to myself as I observe further. This is going to be fun.

“So what’s the plan?” Draco asks me as we wait for our captains to get back to us with a strategy.

I give him a raised eyebrow and a questioning look “To wait for our captains to tell us their strategies?”

“Oh come on!?” he tells me with an amused expression before changing to one of realization “You’re being serious aren’t you? We are really going to be following their orders? You and me can with this thing easily, especially with your skil...” he starts before I cut him off.

“Keep quiet Drake. This is a game. Nothing else. If we win we win. We lose we lose. The world keeps spinning and our destiny stays the same” I drop my voice and touch the stud on my ear to give us privacy. “I use my abilities to win a game like this and we risk everything. I go off on my own just because I can, we risk everything. If anyone suspects we are anything more than kids with talent who want to show off...we risk everything. You’re becoming my top righthand man. Play the game and reap the benefits later at our final destination. Understood?” I tell him truthfully. I wasn’t preparing on telling him something like this but apparently my guardians know me better than I know myself. Maybe there is something good here for me after all.

Draco takes a moment before replying “Sorry. I...you’re right. Act now…prestige later” he tells me but I think it’s more to himself in a somewhat dejected matter.

Great. Now I bummed him out before our big match. I guess I’ll have to fix this “Don’t worry, it happens to the best of us. We get power and we want to so show it off”.

“It even happens to you?” he asks with relief.

“Don’t be silly, of course it doesn’t happen to me” I tell him with a light smirk.

I think I hear him mumble a ‘prat’ but he smiles as well before our captains come over to give us their strategy.

Our teams get announced to the field and cheers are about half and half. Durmstrang is split pretty much in the middle with their supportive cheers.

Angelina and I walk behind our captains as we head to the center of the field to shake hands and will be told most likely to play a clean game. I heard that Bagman wanted to be in charge of this but the ICW took it over. Demetri from the ICW awaits us as I see the Beaxbatons team in the distance.

I look over to Angelina to see her giving a glare to Fleur and another Veela. My guess is a good portion of male lions have fallen to the spell of our french female guests and many a lioness have been unpleased with this. I would bet that a good amount of the females are in relationships with said mesmerized male lions, or at least have interests in them.

With that thought in mind I smirk to myself and may have looked at Angelina just a tad to long. “Why are you looking at me and what is with that smirk Potter?” she asks me with a bit of an attitude.

“I was just admiring how good you look in your uniform” I reply quickly before getting a smile to play on her face.

“Flattery....” she pauses for a moment  “Will get you everywhere. I am glad to know that I don’t have to worry about our L being distracted by the opposition.”

“You can count on that. I just got to make sure not to look your way and I’ll be fine. I would be in really big trouble if the full team of flying foxes were flying around”. I return her statement.

“How do you know our nicknames?” she asks with amusement.

I shrug my shoulders “I know some people think of me as a self centered showoff with skills, but I actually listen a great deal to what everyone is saying” there is no need to inform her that I have eyes and ears all throughout the school.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind” she tells me and then pauses and thinks, contemplating on saying something. “And for your information...the Flying Foxes are in the reckless and courageous house of Gryffindor… we love the show offs with skills” she ends with a smile as we meet the others in the center of the field.

Demetri goes over the rules again before we line up and start a line to shake hands with our opponents to show good faith. Fleur and I happen to be last. She gives me a quick once over before dismissing me.

“Like what you see?” I ask her suggestively. She lifts her chin and looks at me like I am nothing.

“All I see iz ee little boy wiz some skill who craves the attention” she responds in her French accent.

“Wow. I can’t imagine how you and your team will feel when they are beaten by...” I shift my voice slightly higher to imitate her “zis little boy”

“Pleaze, in your dreamz. Your ignorance knows no limits. My team will crush you” she retorts as the others who have left look back at us, wondering what’s taking so long.

“If you're that confident why don’t you put your galleons where your mouth is?” I challenge her.

She shakes her head. “I do not bet wit money”

“How about a bet with something else?” I ask her, setting up my trap.

“What else is zere?” she asks.

“I win and you have to go on a date with me?” I tell her and she looks shocked and then laughs

“And if you lose?”

“Then you can spread the news to anyone and everyone that the little Harry Potter boy asked you out on a date and you rejected him completely. And I mean you can tell anyone who you wish, friends, family, media and I will confirm it” I answer

“I get to tell them you came up to me, trembling with fear, before I gracefully declined and you went away crying?” she asks with a devilish smirk.

“Sure” I tell her and it is at this point that I really want to have a go at her mind if it wasn’t for my promise to myself to leave it out of my personal life and use it strictly for business. Maybe this can be for business. Having French ties and allies can’t hurt….No, this is personal and just for my own fun and amusement. My mind probing will have to wait for another time.

“Deal” she ends before I shake hands with her and we head our separate ways.

“What was that about?” Davies asks me and I see that Flint and Wood are interested as well.

I shrug my shoulders “Just keeping things interesting” I tell them before we have one last huddle.

* * *

 

I am up in the air and doing my best to be more than a competent player while at the same time not showing off my true skills, which is getting to be a lot harder than I had anticipated given the fact that the Beauxbatons are way better than expected.

We got off to a very rough start when 4 of our bo staff wielders went in for a quick assault led by Oliver via their earpieces only to get ambushed when they went into the area of the flyers. I tried to fly over for support but was buffered back by Fleur and then attacked in the back by their other Female Lead before Roger ordered me to get out of there. I only just managed to get out.

All four opposing flyers got Draco and the other three bo staffers out of the game. We are now waiting for our back ups.

Even from high up on a broom it’s hard to see where everyone is because after a certain time the stone walls became animated and started blocking out views from below and above. The crowds don’t have an issue with this seeing that they are watching from jumbo screens, that are masked from inside the arena, that show what strategically placed viewing wards on the field are recording. Whoever made this up sure did think of everything.

I have half a mind to just charge in the enemy’s territory wielding my wand and Bo Staff but it’s too risky. I am instead instructed by Roger to touch back down and group with our remaining Bo Staffers. I take out my wand as I lead my two remaining Main Attackers, who looked beyond relieved to see me, forward. “Let’s go twins. Time to show them Hogwart’s trump cards” I tell them as the Weasley twins give a small roar of approval.

We quickly make our way through the weaving and winding maze of stone almost making it into the enemy’s second section when we practically run head first into three opposing Bo Staffers and three Flyers, one of them being Fleur. They unfortunately get the drop on us as they attack first. The flyers are clever in the sense that they are still technically in their area even though they are firing into Section 1 that is off limits to them.  

We quickly retreat behind two separate stone walls as energy arrows just miss us. The Twins are pinned behind one wall with me behind the other. I call out to any of the captains for help but Flint replies that they have a situation and tells me to take over and do as I see fit. What a great help right? And what can be more important than helping out a Lead?

I think on what the quickest way out will be and plan to get on my broom when an idea hits me. It’s rather ridiculous and only legal because there are no rules against it. It’s actually a game the twins came up with to entertain us.

“Batter up!”I tell them as they give me a questioning look before I make a couple of motions with my hands to instruct them on what to do. They smile back at me and give me a thumbs up.

I enter back into the open, where I can see the Beauxbatons are waiting for me, and smile to myself on the inside when I hear Fleur order that I am her’s to take down as she fires at me with her two other Flyers. Fortunately my wand and Bo Staff shields keep the attacks at bay and I move forward slightly so that Fred and George can emerge. Fred twirls his Bo Staff quickly to make a more powerful shield as his brother stays protected behind him before coming to face my direction.

“Strike em out!” I yell to George before tossing him my staff. I can hear the gasp from the crowd as George chokes up on his staff like a beater before swinging at my in coming Bo Staff. Said Staff goes flying out and hits one of the Flyers before richoteching into the other Flyer and they both are out before the staff flies back to the ground.

I think everyone was so stunned at what had just happened that they didn’t know what to do. No matter how hard I practice, I don’t think I will ever achieve the strength the Weasley twins share as beater’s as far as power, accuracy and aim are concerned. Even if if I were to try and copy their auras.

Luckily the shock of our attack lets Fred toss his own staff backwards to his brother who swings again, this time having the staff go into the three shocked enemy Bo Staffers. The three fall to the ground before the twins run over to finish the job.

While they are doing this I fire a stream of stunners at Fleur who expertly dodges them as she zig zags backwards. A huge disadvantage for using bows is they lack defensive capabilities, which Fleur is experiencing first hand as she struggles to dodge, seeing that she can’t use a wand or staff while on broom.

She eventually escapes my assault when she leaned back all the way to dodge a stunner so her broom did a vertical 180 before she flew away upside down on her broom. I’ll give it to her that she has talent, that’s for sure.

Seeing that we just took out 5 of their players I thought we would hear a lot more shouts of praise from our school, but instead I hear the sound of French cheering before I get a message from Flint telling me I need to do anything to win the game. I have no clue as to what is going on  before I quickly get on my broom to investigate.

“Damn!” I curse to myself as I see what the fuss is about. Their female Leader has just taken out one of our three remaining Flyers, that includes Angelina, and is keeping the other two busy while I see there was a battle between three of their Bo Staffers and our guards. Our guards took out one of their main attackers out, but somehow they managed to take out two of our guards who were armed with wands.

Susan Bones is the last remaining guard who is doing well, but I know she will be falling soon as they close in on her. No matter how fast I go, I will not be able to help her in time. So instead I need to be reckless and cause a fuss. It wasn’t my first option and I know I am going to be in the spotlight because of it, but no more so than the alternative which would be in the papers titled _England’s Boy-Who-Lived rejected by France’s Professional Broom Racer_.

“Here goes nothing” I tell myself as I do a quick loop, gaining momentum, as I speed towards our opponents end. I am well aware I can’t go into their end on a broom but that doesn’t cause me to slow down at all as I am about to reach my destination. I don’t slow down, instead I speed up all the way till I hit the line that divides sections. Of course it only occurs to me at the last moment that they might have wards in place from crossing sections through the air.

Luckily, this seems to be the one thing they did not think of as I go flying in the air, into the enemy’s section at an alarming rate. Granted I am not on a broom, I ditched that right before I hit the section line and jumped off of said broom.

My plan starts becoming less and less appealing as I go rocketing towards the ground as I cast a shield from both my wand and Bo Staff as I go speeding into the 3 guards who all cry out when they see my incoming body. I managed to crash into one of them who definitely cushioned my fall , even if it does put them in the hospital wing.

I wince to myself as I get up. I might just have to head there as well since my whole left lower rib cage feels shattered. I fight through the pain as I run to my destination, worse case scenario I’ll call Lady Esmeralda for medical treatment. I hear the two uninjured guards  get up and I throw my staff at one of them before casting a shield at my back and continue to run, not caring at all if my attack was successful.  

This suicidal run of mine continues since I haven’t heard a canon yet to end the game. I am guessing Susan is still holding her attackers off. I’ll have to congratulate her afterwards. Whoever said having fourth years on the team was a mistake will surely be eating their own words right now.

“Potter you crazy kid! Go! Go! Go!” Roger shouts in my ear. I really want to tell him to shut it but I bite my tongue as I continue forward.

After losing balance and staggering only twice, I see it.

The golden chalice... It’s mine.  

* * *

 

I watch with a content smile as my housemates let out another cheers for Flint and myself. Apparently at the very end Angelina was able to take out the female Lead of Beauxbatons and come to Susan’s aid to help defend against the skilled Bo Staffers giving me enough time to get to the chalice. Also, I guess the Beauxbatons were in an uproar over our stunt with batting bo staffs. They went ballistic when I did my kamikaze run calling out for penalty of some sort to deaf ears.

I wince a little when I think of my attack. It was not smart and hurt like the dickens, but it won us the game. Lady Esmerelda snuck into the castle and healed my rib cage before giving me a hug of congratulations. Then she poked the still tender area and smiled, telling me the poke was from Cass… I didn’t find it amusing.

What I do find amusing is Tracey who is grinning from ear to ear as she stands in front of me and leans over as she whispers in my ear “I got a surprise for you” she giggles.

“Oh? And whatever could that be?” I asker quietly as I watch her pull out a plastic bag from her pocket.

“I thought we could share this most special of desserts in celebration of your domination over the veela vixens” she smiles showing me a homemade brownie that is big enough for two. “I had Floppy make this. It’s my parent’s favorite recipe”

I laugh out loud before looking back at her “then what are we waiting for?” I grin as she splits it in two and we both eat the chocolatey goodness that has just a slight taste of something that you can’t put a label on. We pass the time as we wait for it to kick in by dancing on the dance floor too beat of the music.

Almost everyone is on the dance floor besides the younger years and some others, one being Greengrass. To her credit, Daphne did congratulate me on my win and even held her tongue from saying anything further. My guess is she was going to mention something about the recklessness of my last play.

However, I can not think about her now as I get a pleasant whiff coming Tracey’s shiny auburn locks of hair. We are also dancing pretty close together as a mosh pit of sorts starts to form. As we continue to dance I can tell the brownie is starting to kick in as a smile appears on my face for no specific reason and a slight laugh escapes my lips.

From Tracey’s giggle I can tell the same is happening to her as our body’s get pressed together as the music speeds up. It’s like a roller coaster as it picks up altitude, steadily getting higher and higher.

The contact of another human body on mine starts something inside me. A slight but growing arousal that I try to brush aside as the music continues and everyone moves in sync with the beat. The peak of the song finally hits and people cheer out in happiness and mirth as the beat starts to slow down.

Tracey looks up at me with a  huge grin and sparkles in her eyes. I look back down at her in much the same. We are both overly content in the presence of the other as a sense of euphoria washes over us.

And then we kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

“I still don’t see what the big deal is. It's not like you two did the dirty” Cassie laughs as she knocks down another stone soldier with a punching blow of her gravity magic.

“That’s not the point” I reply bitterly as I chuck a throwing knife into an incoming stone soldier that explodes on contact before using my masamune blade on two others and send out a reducto behind my back that destroys another one.

Merlin, breaking into the Love Room in the Department of Mysteries undetected was hard enough. Having to deal with a defense system of conjured stone soldiers once in there is adding to my frustration. What’s almost as worse is Cassie’s smugness. 

My mission was going to be done alone but she insisted that she was coming along...and I can’t really deny her at this point and she is making it loads easier to get through things. Instead of gloating verbally that she was needed she is just acting smug and giving her input on my current status with Tracey.

I am counting down the moments its taking to get to the real reason we are breaking into this room. I received vital information that not only does the Department have a complex security system, but the Love room also has an extra security measure that is a personal one. A personal one that has no relation to the Department per se. The ‘hidden’ safety measure is what we are trying to set off.

When the animated Earth army begins to start collapsing on its own, I know that we succeeded as a pathway becomes clear to enter the main area of the room. I look over to Cassie who just gives me a grin before we walk in together.

We are met by 5 silver cloaked Unspeakables, all with their hoods up that magically conceals their faces in black. They all also all have small glowing aqua orbs attached to the center of their chest region on their uniforms. The magical orbs giving them their own signature abilities, the abilities of the Combat Unspeakables. Combat Unspeakables came about after the fall of Voldemort.

The abilities that the Combat Unspeakbles have allow them to cast one spell silently, without  a wand and is many times more powerful than the original. These guys are supposed to be the last line of defense for the Department. They are also the people we are looking to meet with. By their power given off through their auras...it looks like we came to the right place.

“Give us one reason why we shouldn’t end you right now” commands what appears to be the leader

“Okay... how about we start off with the fact that I am the son of the people who made your power orbs” I reply to them but they remain unreadable.

“PM?” the leader questions.

“He’s legit” another one answers.

“What are you doing here Harry?” he asks me like he knows me.

“Looking for answers to mysteries” I reply sarcastically.

“Don’t play games with us kid” another retorts.

“Okay. Don’t want to play games? Then how about we end this whole ominous rubbage. My name is Harry, this is my best friend Cassandra. What are your names?”

One sighs out in frustration, obviously not amused, but the leader holds him back with a simple hand gesture to keep silent.  

“For security reasons you can call me Soul Raider SL for short, Going from my right there is Animator/Ani, Quake/Q, Puppet Master/PM, and Demolisher/D” he introduces them.

“Nice to meet you all. I am going to go ahead and assume you know all about me, seeing as we have a contact who knows about you” I start and receive a small pause followed by a nod.

“Oh good. Now before we get started I suggest a form of an unbreakable vow be made to keep all these matters to ourselves. This is more to give you trust that I won’t let our talk fall into the wrong hands than me thinking you 5 will tell anyone” I tell them honestly.

“I suppose you would be correct. Ani would you like to start things” the leader, SL states to the female of the group who acknowledges him before casting some powerful and unique magic. When she is done I shake hands with Soul Raider and discussions begin.

We give more in depth and specifics about our backgrounds and the why/how I have gotten here. From what I have so far gathered they are not a group that like where they currently are. They haven’t said it yet but I know the heads of the Department of Mysteries had betrayed Soul Raider and they have coerced the others into being where they are.

Being a magical agent is great and has it perks, but being owned by the department with no life outside of it...that can push away any person. Pledging your life to something you don’t understand and can’t back out of...that’s where they are now. But as I was saying, that’s what I know and not what they said.

I will have to be the one to put my cards onto the table before I can see their own hands. So taking a small pause in conversation...I tell them my plans for the future.

“Well...that surely is ambitious. If you weren’t the son of Lily and James I’d think you were loco. But knowing that all you say is true...I and-” SL pauses and looks at his team members. Did I mention mom and dad were Unspeakables? Anyhow, I am pretty sure they have a shared mind discussion going on before SL continues. “We find your plans in good standing, feasible and ones we could possibly support with enough foundation presented”.

“What a bunch chickens” Cassie remarks for the first time, I have to stop my automatic reaction to roll my eyes. She just can’t let a good thing happen.

“Shut your mouth little girl” Puppet Master shoots back at her.

“I’d love to see you try and make me Doll House” she retorts, getting a rise out of the guy. 

“Once I get into your mind I’ll make you do all sort of things” he returns.

“You know what House I am from right!?” Cass yells, and I do hope this guy knows that Cass was taught by her mother, the lady that is a master healer and can put false visions into people minds for days at a time. She naturally edges on the guy as they continue their insults and I feel like I am in a room with two children. 

“Bring it on PMS!” Cassie throws out the final insult.

It doesn’t feel like anything happens but when they both stop talking we all can tell they are engaged in a battle of the minds. SL goes to stop his guy but I wave him off. “If you want to stop it out of concern for her well being don’t worry about it. She’s tough and I know your guy was head of the Brain room but trust me on this” I tell them.

“Are you sure? He also has-” Quake starts but I shrug him of.

“He has the power of the imperio, you have the power of ground manipulation, Ani has the power of charm animation, Demolisher has the reducto and Soul Raider has a form of the dementor’s kiss. I know. But trust me this might work for the better. Now where were we?”

“You were telling us that you have a way to stop the curse that will be inflicted on us if we ever leave the Department” Demolished answered.

“Oh yeah, I do. My parents designed those orbs so, whatever anyone else has told you...they have been lying or uninformed that there is actually a way out so not to be cursed. I think after some time, discussion, and thought, on both ends, we can regroup later, at a less formal place and discuss how that works along with everything else?”

“Yes, that should work” SL replies.

I smile and go to wrap things up “And one little favor as well” I start before we hear PM cry out, grab his manly region before he goes falling to the ground in pain. A moment later Cass is out of her daze and chuckling.

“You little wench!” the downed man exclaims.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?  I shut my mouth didn’t I? Maybe you should think before you speak next time” she laughs a little more.

“And I think on that note we should be making our way out” I continue like nothing is amiss and offer SL my hand.

He sighs and shakes his head before giving a slight chuckle himself and accepts my hand. 

“What was the last thing you wanted?”  he asks.

“Oh right” I tell him as I motion for Cass to move out “Next time i’d like to see that man. The last reaming  tie I have to my father’s side” I tell them and I can feel that they are becoming apprehensive.

“I want to see my cousin”.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk into the library because it is the only place that I feel like I can talk with her without being interrupted. Madam Pince gives me a questioning look and I give her my best smile before moving my hand to my ear to activate my stud.

She is sitting with Daphne at a far corner. I walk over there before passing Granger, who is sitting with Abbott, Bones and Finch-Fleatchery and give them all  a smile before making my way to my destination.

I’m not surprised when I am welcomed rather cooly. “We are studying Potter and not looking for another study partner or an annoyance”.

“Hi ya Daph. Been well? Haven’t talked to either of you in a bit and I’d think you were avoiding me or something?” I reply with a friendly smile.

“You are not being amusing. Go away Potter. Neither of us want you here” Daphne replies.

“I didn’t realize you had became Tracey’s mouthpiece. Newsflash Greengrass, Tracey’s a big girl” I jest.

“Why you!-”

“Stop it! Both of you. I am right here” Tracey speaks up, looking rather annoyed at the two of us. 

“Sorry” I tell her honestly. Daphne just keeps her mouth shut and continues to glare at me.

Tracey sighs to herself before looking over to her best friend. “Could you gives us a moment?”

Daphne looks surprised and a little irritated but compiles and tells her she’ll be over at the next table. It's like she thinks I am trying to attack her best friend. Or maybe she thinks I am trying to seduce her best friend? The last time Daphne saw us together Tracey and I were snogging pretty heavily...on my bed.

Well now is the time to right that I guess. We both wait for Daphne to leave before I plan on starting the discussion. However, Tracey beats me to it.

“I’m sorry”

“You’re sorry? What for?” I ask, a bit amused and confused on how she thinks this is her fault.

“For everything. For avoiding you. For acting like I have. For pushing things as far as they went that night. Merlin I am so embarrassed” she tells me, unable to meet my eyes.

“It took two people Trace. And I was a more than willing participant. You don’t have anything to be sorry for. Besides, I figured it out and it’s neither of our faults” I tell her reassuringly.

“What do you mean by it wasn’t any of our faults? Is that just to make me feel better? And what do you mean by ‘figured it out’, Harry?” she asks me hesitantly.

I just smile in turn, “We did what we did because of the brownie” 

With the look she is giving me I can tell she doesn’t believe me “What, you think it acted like an aphrodisiac? That is nothing but a myth Harry. And even if it was true, it should have not given me that much of a...” she pauses, looking uncomfortable and embarrassed.

“It wasn’t the weed Tracey...it was the brownie” I tell her, hoping she catches on.

“What do you mean? I had my house elf make it. She would never slip something into my food and it was in my possession the whole time, and I definitely didn’t tamper with it” Tracey rebuttals.

It looks like I’ll have to go into full detail. Which I don’t mind, I just think Tracey might. “What did you tell your elf to make you...exactly?”

“I told her to make me a special brownie, with marijuana, the ones she makes for my parent’s on special occasions. She asked what kind. I told her make my parent’s favorite recipe” Tracey replies back.

I just look back at her and wave my hand for her to go on and think about what she just said more. “Your parent’s ...favorite recipe” I drag out.

It takes a moment, but then I see her eyes flicker I can see the realization kick in.

“Oh Merlin!” She groans before covering her face with her hands and dropping her head into her folded arms.

“I didn’t think it could get any more embarrassing for me” she moans into her sleeves.

“Hey, it just means your parents still love each other...literally” I joke lamely and in return receive the bird from her. But I also hear her chuckle slightly and know we are back on track, getting over this awkwardness.

“I am such an idiot” she tells me after finally raising her head from her protective cocoon.

“Don’t say that. If you didn’t do what you did, I would not have had the impossible been possible for me” I tell her and she looks at me wearily.

“I got to have a go with the amazing Tracey Davis and said amazing young lady actually wanted it. I have a feeling I’ll be the only bloke to ever be able to say that” I wink at her and she looks shocked at the double use of my words.

“It okay Trace, I know. I won’t be telling anyone. Your secret is safe with me” I tell her.

“How’d you know!?” she all but demands, before calming herself and quieting down. “I can’t have anyone knowing that. Only Daphne knows. If word gets out...especially amongst the old pure blood families” she continues, starting to look worried.

“Relax, word will not get out. And remember you are under my house’s protection and through association many other houses protection as well. The how I know is obvious. You’re the only one to resist my dashing good looks and boyish charm” I end a humorous note. Also, if she was attracted to my kind we would have been doing a lot more than snogging on my bed before Daphne found us.

“Thanks” she musters.

“No need for thanks either. It shouldn’t be anyone’s business on who you like. The fact that you have to hide it sickens me. But don’t worry. Things will change in the future, I promise” I tell her honestly and in turn she gives me a smile.

“Now can I get a hug so that we can get over this” I ask with my own smile. She just nods as we get up and give each other a tight hug.

“You turned on yet?” I whisper in her air jokingly.

She just gives me a push and laughs before mock punching me in the shoulder “Prat” she grins.

“Yes, but I am your loyal and protective prat” I jest.

“I guess that’s true, so you have got that going for you” she continues to chuckle “But seriously, I really appreciate it. You made me feel loads better. You are a good friend”

“I try” I tell her before seeing that Daphne is looking at us intensely “Well I better let you two continue on with your studies. We’ll talk more later, yeah?”

“Definitely” she ends as I return her smile and start to walk away. Maybe I really will be making friends her after all. I am about to leave on a high note when someone grabs my arm and I have to use all my control not to automatically send them flying.

“What’d you do?” Daphne asks me.

I simply turn to her and look at my arm “You trying to cop a feel? All you have to do is ask and you can get a full show” I wink at her.

“Don’t play games” she returns.

“Then never touch me like that again” I tell her lightly but too much force escaped my lips and she immediately lets got of my arm. She looks startled and almost frightened before shaking it off.

“Sorry” she tells me looking slightly guilty “I just wanted to know what you two were talking about”.

“That’s for Tracey to know. If she wants to share with you she can, but that is her choice. I am not giving you anything”

Daphne just nods her head, probably thinking that it makes sense.

“I also get that you are really protective of Tracey and I thinks that’s great and all...but remember that she is... pretty strong... just like you. Although with you I’d put an ‘and’ in there” I tease.

“You just had to ruin your own moment good moment, didn’t you?” she sighs “Always the flirt”.

“Or always the guy telling the truth” I shrug. “It depends on the perspective. Have a good night Daphne”

She just sighs back at me “You too Harry” and with that she turns and goes back to her best friend, who gives me one last smile before I head off myself.

End for Now

-LJAG


End file.
